Remember Me
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: Chap 6 update! Yesung, namja berusia 19 tahun yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan selalu menjadi korban pembullyan. Sampai suatu hari, seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon datang 'menyelamatkannya'. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata kedatangan Siwon justru membawa masalah yang lebih besar untuknya?/Yewon Kyusung Kisung! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**REMEMBER ME**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort, drama etc.

**Rate** : T ( akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other ^^

**Summary** : Yesung, _namja _berusia 19 tahun yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan selalu menjadi korban pem _-bully_-an. Sampai suatu hari, seorang _namja _bernama Choi Siwon datang 'menyelamatkannya'. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata kedatangan Siwon justru membawa masalah yang lebih besar untuknya?

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, ribet, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2012 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

,

Yesung menatap datar kearah beberapa anak yang tengah bermain sepak bola tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Tak sedikit pun terbesit keinginan di dalam hatinya untuk ikut bermain bersama _namja _dan _yeoja _yang rata-rata berusia sepantaran dengan dirinya itu. Ia terbiasa sendiri. Sejak tinggal di panti asuhan itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, ia selalu lebih suka menyendiri. Dan lagi, anak-anak itu memang tidak menyukainya. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau bermain dengannya sejak dulu.

Yesung menghela napas. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu untuknya. Ia kemudian menunduk, menatap seekor kura-kura yang berada di pangkuannya. Seulas senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun di sana, kecuali pada kura-kura yang selalu bersamanya sejak ia datang ke panti asuhan itu.

Duagh!

Sebuah bola meluncur dengan keras dan mengenai kepala Yesung, membuat _namja _beriris _caramel _itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Akh!" Yesung memekik tertahan, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada punggungnya.

"Haiz! Bisakah kau tidak duduk di situ, huh?" seru sebuah suara, membuat Yesung membuka matanya.

Pandangan Yesung kabur beberapa saat, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap empat orang _namja _yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja duduk di situ agar kami dimarahi _Umma_. Iya, kan?" ujar _namja _yang berambut ikal menimpali.

Yesung hanya menghela napas sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak itu. Ia tahu dengan pasti, mereka sengaja melemparkan bola itu padanya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan semacam ini.

"Cih! Kau berani mengacuhkan kami, huh? Kau sudah merasa hebat sekarang? Kau pikir karena _Umma _selalu membelamu, kau bisa seenaknya?"

Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit seraya mengambil kura-kuranya, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Mianhae,_" ucap Yesung pelan.

Namun sepertinya anak-anak tadi belum puas hanya dengan melihat hidung Yesung mengeluarkan darah. Tiba-tiba _namja _berambut ikal tadi merebut kura-kura Yesung, membuat _namja _berwajah manis itu tersentak.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kembalikan kura-kuraku!" seru Yesung seraya mencoba merebut kura-kuranya dari tangan _namja _yang ia panggil 'Cho Kyuhyun' tersebut.

"Cih! Dan sekarang kau berani berteriak padaku, huh?" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Lihat, teman-teman! Yesung sudah semakin sombong sekarang!" serunya lagi yang kemudian langsung disambut tawa ketiga temannya.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu! Kembalikan kura-kuraku!" seru Yesung semakin emosi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang apa bagusnya kura-kura ini? Dia terlihat sangat menjijikkan,"

Bugh!

Yesung melayangkan pukulan di wajah Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras, membuat _namja _bermata _hazel _itu tersentak. Kekuatan Yesung memang tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun, oleh karena itulah ia tidak bisa dengan mudah membuat Kyuhyun jatuh. Dan mungkin karena itu juga ia sering menjadi objek pem-_bully -_an anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan khusus itu. Tubuh kecil, lemah, wajah manis, dan pendiam sepertinya sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk anak-anak di sana mengerjai Yesung habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya lalu menatap Yesung tajam.

"Kau berani memukulku, huh?" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Kembalikan kura-kuraku!" sahut Yesung tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun semakin marah. Ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul wajah Yesung.

"Kau ingin kura-kura menjijikkan ini, huh? Ambil!" seru Kyuhyun lalu melempar kura-kura milik Yesung ke dalam danau di samping mereka.

Yesung yang masih tersungkur di tanah langsung melebarkan matanya begitu melihat kura-kuranya masuk ke dalam danau. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung bangkit dan melompat ke dalam danau itu, membuat keempat _namja _tadi membelalakkan matanya.

"Yah! Kyu-ah, Yesung tidak bisa berenang!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia mati? _Umma _pasti akan menghukum kita?!"

Kyuhyun terlihat panik. Kedua temannya itu benar. Yesung adalah anak kesayangan Sang _Umma_. Bukan tidak mungkin Sang _Umma _akan membunuhnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya masih terlihat bingung ketika tiba-tiba seorang _namja _terlihat berlari dari kejuahan dan langsung melompat ke dalam danau. Cukup lama sampai kemudian _namja _itu kembali muncul dengan membawa Yesung yang sepertinya pingsan di tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita lari sebelum _Umma _melihat kita!" seru _namja _berpipi tirus yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar! Ayo kita lari!" sahut dua _namja _yang lainnya. Mereka pun kemudian lari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

_Namja _tadi mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya ke tepian danau. Ia membaringkan tubuh Yesung di atas rerumputan lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi _namja _manis itu, mencoba membuatnya bangun.

"Hey! Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Hey!" _namja _itu berseru seraya terus menepuk pipi Yesung. Merasa tidak segera mendapatkan respon, ia mencoba menekan dada Yesung dengan kedua telapak tangannya, namun si _namja _manis tetap tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Akhirnya ia kembali mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya ke panti asuhan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di depan panti asuhan tampak terkejut begitu melihat _namja _tadi berlari dengan membawa Yesung yang pingsan di tangannya.

"Siwon-sshi, apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" wanita itu bertanya panik.

"Tadi aku melihatnya melompat ke dalam danau, Mrs. Lee. Sebaiknya kita segera memanggil dokter!" jawab _namja _yang dipanggil Siwon tadi.

"_Aniya, _kita bawa Yesung ke rumah sakit!"

Siwon sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun kemudian ia mengangguk dan membawa Yesung masuk ke mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman panti asuhan. Mrs. Lee berlari menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka kemudian melesat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi mengintip dari kejauhan langsung menghela napas lega begitu mendengar Siwon tidak mengadukan mereka.

"Haiz! Dasar anak manja! Pingsan begitu saja dibawa ke rumah sakit,"

"Ayo kita main lagi!" seru _namja _berpipi tirus tadi yang kemudian langsung disambut anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya _namja _tadi melihat Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya seraya memandang mobil Siwon yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu gerbang.

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Ah uhm, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo main lagi!" sahutnya seraya mendorong ketiga temannya kembali ke lapangan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Siwon dan Mrs. Lee tiba di rumah sakit yang terletak paling dekat dari panti asuhan tadi. Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sementara Mrs. Lee berlari dengan wajah panik di belakangnya. Dengan bantuan para perawat, mereka membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Maaf, kalian silahkan menunggu di luar," ujar seorang perawat ketika Siwon dan Mrs. Lee hendak ikut masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Baik, suster," jawab Siwon yang kemudian langsung menuntun Mrs. Lee untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Tenang, Mrs. Lee. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," Siwon berujar, mencoba untuk membuat wanita berusia 45 tahun itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Yesung sakit, Siwon-sshi. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tenang," jawab Mrs. Lee masih dengan nada cemas.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Sakit?"

"Ne, Yesung divonis menderita kanker tulang belakang sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Hal seperti ini saja bisa sangat berbahaya untuknya,"

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Ia memang baru pertama kali bertemu Yesung, bahkan ia baru tahu nama _namja _yang baru saja ditolongnya itu. Namun mengetahui jika _namja _yang menurutnya masih sangat muda itu menderita penyakit yang cukup berbahaya sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

Isakan Mrs. Lee menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Ia langsung meraih tubuh Mrs. Lee dan memeluknya.

"Yesung pasti bisa melewati semuanya, Mrs. Lee. Kita berdoa yang terbaik untuknya,"

Mrs. Lee hanya menjawab ucapan Siwon dengan anggukan pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU itu terbuka. Seorang dokter dengan _tag name _bertuliskan 'Dr. Tan' di dada kirinya keluar dari ruangan itu, yang kemudian langsung disambut oleh berbagai pertanyaan dari Mrs. Lee.

"Keadaan Yesung cukup buruk, Mrs. Lee. Ada masalah dengan tulang belakangnya. Sepertinya Yesung harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Silahkan ke ruanganku 15 menit lagi," ujar Dr. Tan sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Mrs. Lee dan Siwon di depan ruang ICU.

Mrs. Lee langsung kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Bagaimana ini, Siwon-sshi? Aku tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk membiayai perawatan Yesung," isaknya. Rasa bersalah terdengar begitu kentara dari suaranya yang gemetar.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal biaya, Mrs. Lee. Aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya perawatan Yesung," ujar Siwon seraya mengusap punggung Mrs. Lee.

Mrs. Lee mengangkat kepalanya, "Ta-tapi—"

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku akan menjadi donatur di panti asuhan anda, bukan?"

Mrs. Lee ikut tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Siwon, "Terima kasih, Siwon-sshi. Terima kasih," ucapnya masih dengan sedikit terisak.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Yesung dibawa ke panti asuhan itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu bersama 5 anak lainnya. Sebelumnya mereka adalah anak-anak jalanan yang terkena pembersihan. Ya, meskipun usia mereka saat itu sudah 16 tahun, tetapi mereka tetap terhitung sebagai anak terlantar. Maka dari itu mereka dibawa ke panti asuhan khusus,"

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari Mrs. Lee pada sosok Yesung yang baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang rawat satu jam yang lalu. 3 tahun yang lalu Yesung berusia 16 tahun, itu berarti sekarang ia berusia 19 tahun. Tadinya Siwon mengira _namja _manis itu baru berusia sekitar 15 tahun karena wajahnya yang sangat imut.

"Yesung berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Dia selalu menyendiri sejak tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia jarang menjawab orang-orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Itulah kenapa akhirnya teman-temannya di panti asuhan tidak menyukai Yesung dan menganggap Yesung sombong. Bahkan mereka tidak jarang mem_-bully _Yesung. Tetapi Yesung tidak pernah melawannya," ujar Mrs. Lee melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tetapi tadi aku melihat Yesung memukul temannya sebelum kemudian dia melompat ke danau," Siwon mengangkat alisnya.

Mrs. Lee terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah? Yesung tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu sampai membuat Yesung marah?"

Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Kalau tidak salah, aku tadi melihat seorang _namja _membuang kura-kura ke danau. Apa mungkin itu yang membuat Yesung sampai memukul temannya?"

Mrs. Lee semakin melebarkan matanya, "Anak-anak itu membuang kura-kura Yesung ke danau?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Mrs. Lee menghela napas, "Pantas saja Yesung marah. Dia sangat menyayangi kura-kura itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Yesung kalau bangun nanti dan mengetahui kura-kuranya hilang," ucapnya sedih.

"Apa tidak bisa membeli kura-kura yang baru?" Tanya Siwon.

Mrs. Lee menggeleng, "Kura-kura itu dibawa Yesung 3 tahun yang lalu saat datang ke panti asuhan. Sepertinya kura-kura itu pemberian seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk Yesung,"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, masih tanpa mengalihkan _obsidian_-nya dari sosok _namja _yang saat ini terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya -yang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa- melihat kondisi Yesung seperti ini. Rasa.. sakit, mungkin? Atau kasihan? Atau merasa bersalah karena tidak membantu Yesung sejak awal saat ia melihat Yesung terkena bola?

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Mrs. Lee merasakan jemari Yesung yang berada di dalam genggamannya bergerak-gerak kecil. Namun cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terbangun, karena ia memang tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang memikirkan keadaan Yesung.

Yesung terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sampai akhirnya ia mendesah pelan begitu menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Yesung-ah.." panggil Mrs. Lee membuat Yesung menatapnya.

Yesung tersenyum samar pada Sang _Umma_, "Maaf, _Umma_. Sepertinya aku menyusahkan _Umma _lagi," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Mrs. Lee mengusap tangan Yesung lembut, "_Aniya, _Yesung-ah. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau adalah tanggung jawab _Umma_,"

"Aku tahu _Umma _menyayangiku, tetapi sebaiknya _Umma _menyimpan uang _Umma _untuk kebutuhan yang lain. Jangan pernah membawaku ke rumah sakit apapun yang terjadi padaku. Ini hanya akan membuang-buang uang _Umma_,"

"Berhenti memikirkan hal itu, Yesung-ah. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah kau harus segera sembuh. Biaya perawatanmu sudah ditanggung oleh donatur baru panti asuhan kita," ucap Mrs. Lee masih dengan mengusap tangan Yesung.

"Seharusnya tetap tidak perlu, _Umma_. Uang dari donatur itu lebih baik untuk kebutuhan yang lain juga. Jangan membuang-buang uang untukku. Cepat atahu lambat aku juga akan mati, jadi tidak perlu memikirkan aku,"

Mrs. Lee hanya menghela napas. Ia sudah terlalu akrab dengan sifat Yesung yang begitu keras kepala sejak _namja _manis itu tinggal di panti asuhan 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, Yesung-ah. Lebih baik kau istirahat agar kau cepat sembuh. Lagipula Choi Siwon sendiri yang menawarkan untuk membiayai semua biaya perawatanmu," Ujar Mrs. Lee seraya tersenyum.

Yesung langsung menatap Mrs. Lee terkejut, "_Nugu_?"

Mrs. Lee mengangkat alisnya melihat reaksi Yesung. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, namun terinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

Yesung dan Mrs. Lee menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Siwon berdiri di sana dengan membawa beberapa _plastic bag _di tangannya.

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya, "Si-Siwon _hyung_.." ucapnya pelan.

Mrs. Lee tersenyum melihat kedatangan Siwon, "Siwon-sshi, anda masih di sini?"

Siwon menutup pintu kamar rawat Yesung lalu menghampiri _bed _tempat Yesung berbaring, "Aku membawakan makanan untuk anda, Mrs. Lee," ujarnya seraya tersenyum, "Ah, Yesung sudah bangun?"

Mrs. Lee kembali tersenyum, "Yesung baru saja bangun, Siwon-sshi. Maaf merepotkan anda,"

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Siwon yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa Yesung menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh? Ada apa, Yesung-ah? Apa ada yang sakit?" Mrs. Lee bertanya cemas.

Yesung tidak segera menjawab dan terus menatap Siwon untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang mungkin saja akan terlihat di kedua _caramel_-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kira Siwon _hyung_ adalah orang yang pernah aku kenal," jawab Yesung masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon dan Mrs. Lee langsung saling bertatapan bingung.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Selama satu minggu Yesung dirawat di rumah sakit, Siwon selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari. Bahkan terkadang Siwon menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Yesung. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Mrs. Lee merasa senang. Yesung terlihat begitu bahagia setiap kali bersama Siwon. _Namja _manis itu bahkan tidak menanyakan kura-kuranya yang hilang. Dan yang membuat Mrs. Lee paling senang adalah, Yesung tidak memaksa untuk keluar dari rumah sakit seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya Mrs. Lee sedikit merasa heran. Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan terbuka dengan orang lain. Selama 3 tahun tinggal bersama, Yesung bahkan tidak memiliki teman di panti asuhan. Yesung tidak pernah tertawa seperti ketika ia bersama Siwon. Namun Mrs. Lee tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Baginya, melihat Yesung begitu bahagia turut membuatnya merasa bahagia. Ia sangat menyanyangi Yesung meskipun _namja _manis itu bukan anak kandungnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu, Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yesung dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan air putih untuk Yesung.

Yesung langsung menyingkirkan komik yang tengah dibacanya begitu melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Siwon hyung, kenapa kau yang membawa makanannya?" tanya Yesung seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Siwon tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Yesung, "Aku tadi bertemu perawat yang membawa sarapan ini untukmu di depan pintu,"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Siwon seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur tadi dari atas nampan.

Yesung mengangguk dengan cepat, "Asal kau mau menyuapiku," sjarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya begitu imut. Yesung memang selalu bersikap manja padanya meskipun mereka baru saling mengenal selama satu minggu. Namun Siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sejak dulu ia sangat ingin memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_. Dan sepertinya memiliki _dongsaeng_ semanis Yesung adalah idaman setiap orang, bukan?

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Dr. Tan. Dia mengatakan kau sudah bisa pulang besok," ujar Siwon seraya menyuapkan satu sendok bubur untuk Yesung.

"A-apa? Aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Yesung sedikit terkejut.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau pasti sangat senang, kan? Aku dengar dari Mrs. Lee kau sangat tidak menyukai rumah sakit,"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Yesung berubah sedih membuat Siwon mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Yesung-ah?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, apa kau akan tetap menjagaku, hyung?" Yesung bertanya dengan menatap Siwon penuh harap.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja tidak, Yesung-ah. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok," jawabnya seraya tersenyum meskipun ia masih sedikit bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Yesung yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hyung, aku ikut bersamamu, ne? Aku tidak mau tinggal di panti asuhan itu lagi. Aku tidak suka di sana. Aku ingin ikut bersamamu." pinta Yesung seraya menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Yesung semakin tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak bisa, Yesung-ah. Aku—"

"Aku mohon, hyung. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, hyung,"

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "Kau apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwon hyung. Aku ingin ikut bersamamu. Aku mohon ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu.."

"Yesung-ah, ka-kau gay?"

"Ya, aku gay dan aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku mohon ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu.."

Tiba-tiba Siwon menyentakkan tangan Yesung dengan kasar membuat Yesung terkejut. Yesung menatap Siwon dengan mata melebar dan bibir mulai gemetar. Ada luka yang samar terlihat dari kedua bola _caramel _itu.

"Aku bukan gay, Yesung-ah! Jadi aku mohon jangan mencintaiku karena aku tidak mungkin bisa membalas perasaanmu! Aku tidak bisa membawamu bersamaku," Jawab Siwon dengan suara keras. Yesung tidak pernah melihat Siwon sekasar ini sebelumnya.

"Aku benci gay!" ujar Siwon lagi membuat hati Yesung mencelos sakit. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di kedua pelupuk _caramel_-nya kini mulai membuat jalannya membasahi kedua pipi _chubby _itu.

"_Hyung_, aku mohon.." pinta Yesung kini dengan terisak. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Siwon namun Siwon kembali menyentakkannya dengan kasar hingga membuat jarum infus di tangan Yesung terlepas.

"Akh!" Yesung memekik kesakitan. Darah mulai terlihat mengalir dari bekas jarum infus yang terlepas dengan kasar tadi.

Siwon terlihat bingung dan panik. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Yesung terluka seperti itu. Namun mengetahui jika Yesung adalah seorang gay benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Selama ini ia pikir Yesung hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang '_hyung'_ seperti ia yang hanya menganggap Yesung seorang _'dongsaeng_'. Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih dari itu.

Siwon mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia menekan tombol merah di atas tempat tidur Yesung untuk memanggil dokter.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yesung-ah. Maafkan aku.." ucap Siwon lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yesung yang mengetahui Siwon berniat meninggalkannnya pun langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar Siwon.

"Siwon hyung! Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung!" seru Yesung dengan suara gemetar. Air matanya terus mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tidak mempedulikan puluhan orang di koridor rumah sakit yang menatapnya aneh. Yang ia tahu hanya ia tidak boleh kehilangan Siwon.

Mata Yesung melebar begitu melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam lift. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Siwon. Namun sayang, pintu lift itu tertutup tepat beberapa meter sebelum ia meraihnya.

Namun Yesung tidak kehilangan akal. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari menuruni tangga. Tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan masih enggan berpihak padanya. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga membuat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian punggung.

Air mata Yesung mengalir semakin deras. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya lalu kembali berlari tanpa menhiraukan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Yesung berlari keluar dari gedung rumah sakit dan menemukan Siwon masih berada di halaman parkir. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya yang masih tersisa dan berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Siwon sebelum ia kehilangan _namja _bermata _obsidian _itu lagi.

Yesung jatuh berlutut dengan memeluk kaki Siwon membuat gerakan tangan Siwon yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya terhenti.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung-ah?!" seru Siwon terkejut.

"Aku mohon, _hyung_. Ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu hiks.. aku tidak mau kembali ke panti asuhan.." isak Yesung masih tanpa melepaskan kaki Siwon.

Siwon menatap panik sekelilingnya. Semua orang yang ada di halaman rumah sakit menatap aneh kearahnya. Tsk, siapa yang tidak akan heran melihat posisi mereka saat ini? Apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan Yesung yang benar-benar kacau.

"Yesung-ah, jangan seperti ini! Semua orang melihat kita.." bisik Siwon seraya menarik Yesung bangkit, namun _namja _manis itu masih tetap tidak mau beranjak.

"Aku mohon, _hyung_.. hiks.."

"Aku tidak bisa, Yesung-ah. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini!"

Yesung memeluk kaki Siwon semakin erat, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, hyung. Ak-aku mohon ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu hiks.. aku.. aku akan segera mati, hyung. Mungkin hidupku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Aku mohon ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu hiks.." isak Yesung semakin keras.

Siwon berdecak. Ia mendorong tubuh Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Yesung melepaskan kakinya dan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Argh!" Yesung mengerang pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi sekarang. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Bukan menangisi rasa sakit yang mulai menginvasi sekujur tubuhnya, melainkan rasa sakit karena diperlakukan dengan begitu kasar oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Hatinya semakin sakit begitu mendengar suara mobil Siwon menjauh dari tempat itu. Siwon benar-benar meninggalkannya dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk mengejarnya. Ia tidak memiliki harapan lagi.

Cukup lama Yesung berbaring di sana dengan mata terpejam. Ia menyentakkan tangan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menolongnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia kembali mendengar suara _baritone _itu memanggil namanya.

"Yesung.."

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Siwon berlutut di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum samar meski ia tahu Siwon kembali hanya karena mengasihaninya, bukan karena mencintainya. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Aku mohon, Siwon-sshi, ijinkan Yesung ikut bersamamu. Aku.. aku tidak tega melihat Yesung seperti ini.." pinta Mrs. Lee dengan terisak.

Siwon mengusap rambutnya frustasi, "Aku tidak bisa, Mrs. Lee. Kalau aku mengijinkan Yesung ikut bersamaku, itu sama artinya dengan aku memberi harapan untuk Yesung. Aku tidak akan bisa mencintai Yesung seperti Yesung mencintaiku. Aku sudah mencintai seorang _yeoja, _Mrs. Lee. Maafkan aku.."

"Aku mohon, Siwon-sshi.. aku berjanji ini tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Yesung tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh.. biarkan dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu.."

Siwon menghela napas berat. Ini benar-benar pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Ia tidak mau memberikan harapan untuk Yesung karena ia yakin ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan Yesung. Ia bukan seorang gay. Dan lagi, ia benar-benar sudah memiliki seorang _yeoja _yang dicintainya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yesung dan menemukan _namja _beriris _caramel _itu sepertinya baru saja terbangun. Perban terlihat menghiasi wajah dan tangannya untuk menutupi luka akibat ia terjatuh dari tangga kemarin.

Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat Siwon memasuki ruang rawatnya. Kemarin ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia telah benar-benar kehilangan Siwon. Namun ternyata Siwon kembali, meskipun bukan dengan alasan yang ia harapkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke Seoul bersamaku," ujar Siwon tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, membuat senyuman Yesung semakin melebar.

Yesung langsung bangkit dan memeluk Siwon erat tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu.. terima kasih.." ucap Yesung senang.

Siwon hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukan Yesung.

'_Aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mencintaiku dan akhirnya kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku tanpa aku memintanya,'_

'_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Siwon hyung. Aku akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Aku pastikan kau akan mengatakan kau mencintaiku sebelum aku mati,'_

_._

* * *

To Be Continued~~

* * *

.

_Anyeong _^^

Aku datang lagi bawa prolog (yang sebenernya saya sendiri ngga yakin ini bisa disebut prolog) untuk "sinetron striping" terbaru XD

Ini FF Yewon ke 17 loh~ XD #plakk

Ini terlalu pendek untuk disebut chapter 1 dan terlalu panjang untuk disebut prolog, jadi anggep aja ini cuma pengenalan cast dan konflik ^^

Masih datar-datar aja, kan?

Ngga papa lah, masa baru chapter pertama aja udah bikin nangis dan bikin _reader _ngutuk2 author? kan jahat banget :3 #plakk XD

Ide awal FF ini berasal dari _My beloved unnie _aka _**SitiiAmiinah CloudsSiwonelf**_ XD

Idenya cuma buat oneshot, tapi ternyata imajinasiku yang katanya sinetron indo banget itu punya jalan pikirannya sendiri XD

FF ini udah sampe beberapa chapter di fb, tapi kemarin aku sempat memutuskan buat _discontinued_

Tapi karena desakan dari si magnae Lala sama permintaan Nierin umma, akhirnya aku berencana lanjutin FF ini lagi, tapi bukan di fb, melainkan di ffn

Jadi untuk sementara ini aku akan post beberapa chapter di sini, sebelum nantinya aku lanjutin lagi ceritanya, sekalian nunggu **Tell Me A Lie** tamat XD

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**REMEMBER ME**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort, drama etc.

**Rate** : T ( akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other ^^

**Summary** : Yesung, _namja _berusia 19 tahun yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan selalu menjadi korban pem _-bully_-an. Sampai suatu hari, seorang _namja _bernama Choi Siwon datang 'menyelamatkannya'. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata kedatangan Siwon justru membawa masalah yang lebih besar untuknya?

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, ribet, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Yesung mengikuti langkah Siwon memasuki sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan membawa tas berwarna hitam di tangannya.

Siwon terus berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sejak dari Cheonan pagi tadi, Siwon memang terus bersikap dingin pada Yesung. Sesekali Yesung mencoba mengajaknya bicara dengan bertanya sesuatu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, sehingga akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk ikut diam.

"Kau sudah lama pindah ke Seoul, hyung?" Tanya Yesung seraya menarik tasnya masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon.

"2 bulan," Jawab Siwon singkat, sama sekali tidak peduli darimana Yesung mengetahui jika ia sebelumnya tidak tinggal di Seoul.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu kamarmu," Ujar Siwon seraya menunjuk pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Bereskan barang-barangmu, setelah itu kita makan malam," Lanjutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar Yesung tadi.

"Baik, hyung. Terima kasih," Ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum lebar.

Yesung baru saja akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah begitu melihat foto yang memperlihatkan Siwon bersama seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya itu. Kebencian dan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari kedua _caramel_-nya yang menyorot tajam.

Kedua tangan Yesung mengepal erat, "Akan aku perlihatkan kalau aku belum kalah," Desis Yesung tajam. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Siwon tadi.

"Hah~ aku lelah~~" Gumam Yesung seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan _bed cover _bermotif awan di kamar itu.

Yesung mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman manis segera terukir di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah foto dirinya bersama kura-kuranya yang diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yesung masih terlihat begitu kecil dan polos di dalam foto itu.

Yesung tersenyum lebar lalu meletakkan bingkai foto tadi di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Ddangkoma_, aku sudah bertemu dengan Siwon hyung. Kalau saja Kyuhyun jelek itu tidak membuangmu, pasti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya. Hah~ dia sangat tampan, _Ddangkoma_~~"

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Ia merasakan ada rasa hangat menjalar di kedua pipinya hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Siwon.

"Ah iya, aku harus segera mandi dan makan malam bersama Siwon hyung," Yesung menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ia lalu mengambil handuk dari dalam tasnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menghampiri Siwon yang sudah berada di ruang makan. Ia kemudian duduk dengan posisi menghadap _namja _bermata _obsidian _itu.

"Wow~~ apa kau yang memasak semua ini, hyung?" Tanya Yesung seraya menatap takjub makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Tidak, aku memesannya dari restaurant," Jawab Siwon dingin.

"Ah iya, kau kan tidak bisa memasak," Gumam Yesung lalu terkekeh pelan.

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Ah iya, mulai besok kau akan menjalani terapi, Yesung-ah," Ujar Siwon, membuat Yesung yang baru saja akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya langsung menatap_ namja _tampan di hadapannya itu.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Terapi?"

"Ya, kemoterapi sekaligus terapi radiasi. Aku memiliki teman seorang dokter spesialis. Kau masih memiliki kemungkinan yang besar untuk bisa sembuh," Jawab Siwon lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan terapi,"

"Kau masih belum terlambat untuk menjalani terapi. Setelah kau sembuh nanti, kau harus pergi dari sini,"

Yesung langung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon terkejut, "Apa?"

"Kau tau dengan pasti aku membawamu ke sini hanya karena aku kasihan padamu, Yesung-ah. Mrs. Lee mempercayakanmu padaku. Aku akan membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu, tetapi setelah kau benar-benar sembuh, kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli kau akan kembali ke panti asuhan atau kemana pun. Yang pasti aku tidak mau kau tinggal di sini selamanya,"

Yesung merasakan matanya memanas, "Aku tidak mau," Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam suara _husky_-nya.

"Aku tidak memintamu. Aku menyuruhmu. Jadi aku tidak menerima penolakan,"

"Aku tidak mau, hyung.." Yesung menatap Siwon memohon, "Biarkan aku bersamamu sebelum aku mati. Aku tidak mau sembuh kalau akhirnya aku harus hidup tanpamu. Aku mohon, hyung.. aku tidak mau terapi.."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau gila, Yesung. Semua orang yang sakit pasti ingin sembuh. Sedangkan kau?"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup tanpamu, hyung," Ucap Yesung dengan mata mulai berair. Yesung bukan _namja _yang cengeng. Ia tidak pernah menangis ketika teman-temannya di panti asuhan mem-_bully_-nya. Namun entah mengapa, setiap kata-kata tajam yang diucapkan Siwon selalu terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya.

"Kau hanya punya 2 pilihan, Yesung. Ikuti terapi atau pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga," Ujar Siwon lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung yang masih terus menatap punggung Siwon hingga akhirnya _namja _tampan itu menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Ia tidak mengira Siwon akan sedingin ini padanya. Saat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu, Siwon bahkan selalu memanjakannya. Siwon benar-benar berubah saat mengetahui ia adalah seorang gay.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku karena alasan itu, hyung? Apa yang membuatmu berubah? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Isak Yesung pelan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Siwon terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapurnya. Siwon berdecak. Ia baru saja tertidur 2 jam yg lalu, dan sekarang suara berisik itu sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Yesung berhenti mencintainya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui kenyataan ada seorang _namja _yang mencintainya dan memaksa untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian, Siwon sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas untuk segera pergi ke perusahaan. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanya menghindar dari Yesung sebisa mungkin. Melihat Yesung benar-benar membuat _mood_-nya menjadi buruk.

"Siwon hyung!" Suara _baritone _Yesung yang terdengar dari arah dapur membuat langkah Siwon terhenti. Siwon mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat lalu tidak lama kemudian Yesung sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu, hyung," Yesung tersenyum seraya menunjukkan nampan berisi secangkir _espresso_ dan _waflle_.

"Aku tidak biasa sarapan," Ujar Siwon dingin lalu beranjak membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tapi sarapan bagus untuk kesehatanmu, hyung. Lagipula kau sangat menyukai _espresso_ dan _waffle_, kan? Aku sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu," Bujuk Yesung masih dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak lapar, Yesung-ah. Aku harus segera berangkat!" Seru Siwon kesal.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Paling tidak makan sedikit saja, hyung. Aku sudah membuat—"

Prank!

Siwon menyentakkan nampan yang di bawa Yesung hingga apa yang ada di atasnya jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Bahkan kopi yang masih cukup panas itu sebagian menyiprat ke baju Yesung.

"Aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini bukan untuk menggangguku ataupun mencampuri urusanku!" Ujar Siwon tajam, "Dan satu hal lagi, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa membuat aku mencintaimu karena aku BUKAN gay! Aku mencintai seorang _yeoja_!" Lanjut Siwon sebelum kemudian keluar dari rumahnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku.

Yesung tersenyum hambar. Ia mengambil pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai lalu membawanya ke dapur. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Yesung membuka _Tshirt_-nya yang sedikit basah karena terkena tumpahan kopi tadi. Ia kembali tersenyum pedih saat melihat dadanya memerah, begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Ia melemparkan _Tshirt_-nya ke atas tempat tidur lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan kran kemudian membenamkan dirinya di dalam _bathub_. Membiarkan rasa dingin air yang terus mengalir itu menginvasi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon melemparkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kedatangan Yesung benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Seandainya ia tidak tau jika Yesung mencintainya, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin ia masih bisa menganggap Yesung seorang _dongsaeng_ dan menyayanginya. Namun sekarang? Berada di dekat Yesung saja ia merasa risih, apalagi menyayanginya?

Terdengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka, namun Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Yesung.

Seorang _namja _yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat keadaan meja kerja Siwon. Berkas-berkas berhamburan dengan sangat tidak rapi dan bahkan sebagian tercecer di lantai.

"Siwon?" Panggil _namja _itu membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya.

_Namja _tadi mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat raut wajah Siwon yang tampak kusut. Ia dengan cepat menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Siwon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya _namja _beriris _hazel _itu cemas.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kibum-ah,"

_Namja _yg dipanggil Kibum tadi terlihat tidak terlalu percaya dengan jawaban Siwon. Mengenal Siwon selama lebih dari 15 tahun sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengerti arti dari setiap sikap dan raut wajah sahabatnya itu. Dan kali ini ia yakin Siwon tidak dalam keadaan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Apa ini tentang Jessica? Kau ditolak lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Haiz! Kau mengejekku, huh?" Siwon menatap Kibum kesal.

Kibum tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak mengejek. Kau memang sudah ditolak dua kali oleh Jessica, bukan?"

"Jessica hanya mengatakan dia belum siap. Jadi itu artinya aku masih tetap punya kesempatan,"

Kibum kembali tertawa, "Aku heran, apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintai Jessica? Kau sampai pindah ke Korea hanya untuk mengikuti _yeoja _itu, kan?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jessica,"

"Dan aku yang akhirnya menjadi korban. Aku jauh-jauh kuliah ke Amerika selama 4 tahun, dan akhirnya aku hanya dipaksa untuk menemanimu mengurus perusahaan di Korea," Sahut Kibum kesal, membuat Siwon tertawa. Siwon tau Kibum hanya bercanda. Kibum sudah seperti saudara untuknya meskipun mereka pernah berpisah selama 4 tahun karena Kibum memilih untuk kuliah di Amerika sementara ia tetap berada di Jepang.

"Ah iya, aku menemukan cara baru untuk bisa dekat dengan Jessica," Raut wajah Siwon tiba-tiba berubah.

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, "Cara baru?"

Siwon mengangguk antusias, "Kemarin aku membawa seorang _namja _dari panti asuhan. Dia menderita kanker tulang belakang. Jadi aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk dekat dengan Jessica,"

"Maksudmu kau membawa _namja _itu hanya agar kau bisa dekat dengan Jessica?"

Siwon terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia membawa Yesung karena _namja _beriris _caramel _itu mencintainya dan memaksa untuk tinggal bersamanya, bukan?

"Ya, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Panti asuhan itu tidak memiliki cukup biaya untuk pengobatannya. Lagipula dengan begitu aku bisa dekat dengan Jessica. Tidak ada yg salah, kan?" Siwon kembali tersenyum canggung.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung keluar dari mobil Siwon kemudian mengikuti _namja _tampan itu masuk ke dalam _Seoul International Hospital_. _Yeah_, akhirnya ia yang harus mengalah dan terpaksa mengikuti terapi. Ia tidak mau Siwon mengusirnya dan ia harus kembali ke panti asuhan itu lagi. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap terapi itu gagal. Ia tidak mau sembuh jika akhirnya ia harus hidup tanpa Siwon. Lebih baik ia meninggalkan Siwon karena ia mati daripada ia harus hidup sendirian lagi.

Langkah Siwon terhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Yesung yang berjalan di belakangnya pun otomatis ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruangan itu beberapa kali sampai kemudian terdengar suara seorang _yeoja _dari dalam yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Siwon membuka pintu berwarna putihitu lalu masuk ke dalam dengan diikuti oleh Yesung.

"Jessica, apa aku menganggu?" Tanya Siwon pada seorang dokter wanita yang ia panggil Jessica.

Jessica tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, Siwon-ah. Kita sudah ada janji sebelumnya, bukan?"

Siwon pun tersenyum. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Jessica sementara Yesung mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa dia yang bernama Yesung?" Tanya Jessica seraya menatap Siwon dan Yesung bergantian, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, dia Kim Yesung yang aku ceritakan padamu kemarin," Jawab Siwon.

Jessica mengangguk mengerti, "Aku tidak percaya dia sudah berusia 19 tahun. Dia terlihat lebih imut daripada seorang _yeoja _berusia 15 tahun," Ujarnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

Siwon ikut terkekeh. Ada rona merah yang terlihat samar menghiasi pipinya, namun terlihat cukup jelas oleh Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yesung tau, Siwon hanya akan bertingkah seperti itu di depan orang yang disukainya. Jadi.. dokter bernama Jessica itu adalah _yeoja _yang dimaksud Siwon kemarin?

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Jessica yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yesung.

Yesung hanya membuang muka dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jessica.

"Tsk, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang bertanya padamu, Yesung-ah!" Seru Siwon memperingatkan.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Hey, jangan terlalu kasar seperti itu, Siwon-ah. Mungkin Yesung hanya merasa gugup karena akan melakukan terapi," Ujar Jessica, "Kau belum pernah melakukan terapi sebelumnya, Yesung-ah?" Tanyanya pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Jessica tersenyum, "Mungkin rasanya akan sangat sakit. Tetapi setelah 2 atau 3 hari pasti rasa sakitnya akan menghilang. Kalau kau menjalani terapi ini secara rutin, kau masih memiliki kesempatan besar untuk sembuh,"

"Aku tau," Jawab Yesung pelan.

"Err, aku ada urusan sebentar, Jessica. Aku akan menjemput Yesung setelah terapinya selesai," Ujar Siwon lalu beranjak bangkit dari kursinya, namun tiba-tiba Yesung meraih tangan kanan Siwon membuat Siwon menatapnya.

"H-hyung, aku.. aku takut. Bisakah ka-kau menemaniku?" Pinta Yesung penuh harap.

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung dengan paksa, "Aku sibuk, Yesung-ah. Lagipula kau sudah dewasa, seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut hanya karena hal seperti ini,"

"Aku rasa Yesung benar, Siwon-ah. Terapi seperti ini biasanya akan sangat sakit. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ada orang terdekat yg menemaninya," Ucap Jessica.

Yesung kembali menatap Siwon penuh harap. Meskipun ada kekecewaan yang terlihat samar di kedua _caramel_-nya.

"Aku akan menemaninya lain kali. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Aku pergi dulu," Ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum pada Jessica lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jessica berdecak, "Dasar tidak punya perasaan!"

"Apa kalian sudah lama saling mengenal, Noona?" Tanya Yesung membuat Jessica langsung menatapnya.

Jessica tersenyum, "Aku mengenal Siwon sekitar 3 tahun yg lalu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapannya tadi, ne? Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Mungkin dia memang sangat sibuk,"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah iya, apa ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan sembuh setelah melakukan terapi, Noona?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Jessica mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau harus optimis, Yesung-ah. Itu adalah kunci utama kau bisa sembuh," Ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau aku sendiri tidak yakin aku akan sembuh, berarti ada kemungkinan semua terapi ini gagal, kan? Aku bisa tetap mati,"

"Hey, kau tidak boleh pesimis seperti itu. Meskipun ada kemungkinan terapi ini bisa saja gagal, tetapi kita tetap harus berusaha. Kau pasti ingin sembuh, kan?"

Yesung menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku siap,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam, Siwon kembali ke _Seoul International Hospital_ untuk menjemput Yesung. Begitu ia sampai di sana, Yesung baru saja keluar dari ruang terapi bersama Jessica.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Tanya Siwon.

Jessica tersenyum, "Tidak. Kami juga baru saja selesai,"

"Ah iya, Jessica, kau sudah tidak sibuk, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama di luar?" Tawar Siwon.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang," Pinta Yesung seraya memegang lengan Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kelelahan. Namun sepertinya Siwon tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia berpikir mungkin ini adalah salah satu trik Yesung agar ia tidak bisa makan malam bersama Jessica.

"Kita hanya makan malam sebentar, Yesung-ah. Atau kau ingin pulang duluan?" Ujar Siwon seraya melepaskan tangan Yesung dari lengannya, membuat Yesung menatapnya kecewa.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Siwon-ah! Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padamu efek dari terapi ini, bukan? Yesung pasti sangat kelelahan. Lebih baik kalian segera pulang," Sambung Jessica.

Siwon berdecak, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Kapan kami harus kembali ke sini lagi?"

"Yesung akan menjalani terapi selama satu bulan sekali. Jadi kalian bisa datang ke sini satu bulan lagi," Jawab Jessica seraya tersenyum.

"Apa tidak perlu _check-up _beberapa hari atau seminggu sekali, begitu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kecuali kalau Yesung merasa ada yang sakit pada punggung atau nyeri pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain, kalian harus segera ke rumah sakit,"

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Jessica. Kau juga harus istirahat dan jangan lupa makan, okay?"

Jessica tertawa pelan, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon ikut tertawa, "Kau selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil di mataku, Nona Jung,"

Jessica memukul lengan Siwon, "Sudah cepat pulang! Yesung harus segera istirahat!"

"Okay, sampai bertemu besok," Siwon mengacak rambut Jessica pelan lalu melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan Yesung.

"Noona, aku pulang dulu," Ucap Yesung pelan lalu menyusul Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi mobil milik Siwon. Siwon hanya fokus mengemudikan mobilnya seakan tidak menganggap keberadaan Yesung di sampingnya. Sementara Yesung yang merasa begitu lelah hanya memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil dan memandang keluar. Ada cairan bening yang terlihat di kedua sudut _caramel_-nya, namun tersamarkan oleh pencahayaan termaram di dalam mobil itu.

Begitu sampai di halaman rumahnya, Siwon melihat Yesung tertidur. _Namja _manis itu benar-benar terlihat kelelahan dan sakit. Terbesit rasa tidak tega di dalam hati Siwon untuk membangunkannya. Namun kemudian ia buru-buru menepisnya. Ia berpikir, bisa saja Yesung hanya pura-pura untuk menarik perhatiannya, bukan?

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk membangunkan Yesung. Siwon mengguncang tubuh Yesung pelan, namun Yesung hanya melenguh dan malah menyamankan posisinya. Siwon berdecak. Ia lalu mengguncang tubuh Yesung dengan sedikit keras dan kali ini berhasil membuat Yesung menggeliat.

Yesung membuka sedikit matanya, "Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun!" Seru Siwon lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Ah, ia memang sudah berada di halaman rumah Siwon. Yesung mengusap matanya beberapa kali lalu keluar dari dalam mobil. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di halaman. Terapi tadi benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Inilah salah satu alasan ia tidak mau menjalani terapi sejak dulu selain karena keuangan Sang _Umma _memang tidak mendukung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Cepat, Yesung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" Seru Siwon yang sudah berdiri agak jauh di depan Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan Siwon. Ia tidak mau Siwon semakin mengasihaninya.

"Ne, hyung," Jawab Yesung masih dengan suara pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Siwon.

Siwon berdecak kesal, "Aku lapar! Kau sudah menghancurkan rencana makan malamku," Ujarnya sinis lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Ada rasa sakit yang membuat matanya terasa semakin memanas. Apa Siwon memang benar-benar tidak peduli padanya?

Yesung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak mau menangis sekarang. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia kembali berjalan menyusul Siwon masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Malam itu Yesung terbangun dan merasa haus. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu begitu melihat Siwon tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala di depannya. Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum dan berbalik menghampiri Siwon.

Yesung mematikan TV yang masih menyala tadi lalu berlutut di samping Siwon. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan mengusap wajah Siwon lembut, tidak ingin membuat _namja _tampan itu terbangun. Sebuah senyuman perlahan terukir di wajahnya, namun juga bersamaan dengan kepedihan yang terlihat begitu samar.

Tangan Yesung beralih menyentuh bibir Siwon. Mencoba merasakannya, namun tetap dengan berusaha agar tidak membuat _namja _yg dicintainya itu terusik. Sebuah senyuman hambar kembali terukir. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Siwon. Melepaskan semua kerinduannya melalui sentuhan itu. Ada rasa manis dan sakit yang datang bersamaan ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Siwon.

Yesung berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya, namun sepertinya perasaannya memiliki jalan pikiran sendiri. Perlahan ia melumat bibir Siwon lembut. Mengingat kembali ketika pertama kali ia merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Rasa itu masih tetap sama, membuatnya yakin jika Siwon yang ada di depannya sekarang masih tetap Siwon yang sama. Seseorang yang telah mengalihkan dunianya begitu rupa.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, hingga tidak menyadari ketika perlahan kedua _obsidian_ Siwon terbuka. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan seketika iris _obsidian _itu membulat sempurna begitu menyadari Yesung tengah mencium bibirnya.

Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung dengan kasar membuat Yesung jatuh dan punggungnya membentur meja dengan sangat keras.

Yesung hanya memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang saat itu juga langsung jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tau ia akan segera mendapatkan rasa sakit itu lagi. Tetapi baginya tidak masalah, apa yang penting adalah ia telah bisa kembali merasakan bibir Siwon dan melepaskan beban berat di dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit yang selalu menyiksanya selama ini.

Siwon mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar lalu menatap Yesung tajam. Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari kedua iris _obsidian_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Siwon marah.

Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon sayu. Ada luka dan kecewa begitu iris _caramel _itu bertemu dengan _obsidian _yang memandang jijik ke arahnya. Ia tau ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan, namun ia tetap tidak akan menyesalinya.

"Kau menjijikkan, Kim Yesung! Aku bukan gay! Berani sekali kau menciumku, huh?!" Seru Siwon lagi.

"Maaf, hyung.." Ucap Yesung pelan.

Mata Siwon semakin melebar. _Namja _itu baru saja mencuri ciuman darinya saat ia tidur, dan dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan 'maaf'?

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangan Yesung membuat _namja _manis itu tersentak. Siwon terus menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya keluar dari rumahnya.

"H-hyung.. sa-sakit.." Yesung meringis seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Siwon.

Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus membawa Yesung keluar dari rumahnya lalu menghempaskan _namja _bemata _caramel _itu di halaman.

Yesung hanya memekik tertahan dengan air mata yang mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit karena efek terapi kemarin belum menghilang kini terasa benar-benar hancur. Ditambah lagi dengan udara dingin yang berhembus kencang menusuk kulitnya.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak membawamu tinggal bersamaku! Kau sakit, Yesung! Kau gila!" Seru Siwon dengan mata berkilat.

Yesung menatap Siwon dan melebarkan matanya. Bibirnya yang memucat mulai terlihat gemetar.

"Pergi dari sini! Terserah kau mau pergi kemana! Yang pasti, saat aku kembali nanti, aku tidak mau melihatmu masih berada di sini! Aku sudah mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini, tapi ternyata kau justru berbuat kurang ajar!" Seru Siwon lagi.

Yesung membuang muka, "Aku tidak mau pergi," Jawabnya membuat mata Siwon melebar.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki harga diri, huh?"

Yesung tetap tidak menatap Siwon. Namun kemudian isakan lirih terdengar lolos dari bibir pucatnya. Tetapi sayang sekali hal itu tetap tidak bisa mencairkan kemarahan Siwon. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di raut wajah tampan _namja _itu melihat Yesung menangis.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus pergi dari sini! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" Desis Siwon tajam. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menangis di halaman rumahnya.

Yesung membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh lemas di halaman yang dingin. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri. Namun meskipun Tuhan memberinya kekuatan, ia tetap tidak akan pergi dari tempat itu. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan, ia lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup tanpa Siwon. Ia tidak peduli Siwon mengatakan ia gila. Ia tidak peduli sekeras apapun Siwon akan menyakitinya. Ia akan tetap berada di sana sampai Tuhan yang akan membawanya pergi.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Malam itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari ketika Siwon kembali ke rumahnya. Ia langsung berdecak kesal begitu melihat Yesung masih berbaring di halaman rumahnya. Dengan cepat, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung.

Kedua mata Yesung terpejam erat. Bibirnya yang semakin pucat masih terlihat gemetar. Namun kini tubuhnya yang basah karena terkena butiran salju juga menggigil kedinginan.

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Apa Yesung tetap berada di sana dengan posisi seperti itu selama ia meninggalkannya lebih dari 5 jam?

"Siwon hyung.." Yesung mengigau lirih menyadarkan Siwon dari keterkejutannya. Isakan lirih kembali terdengar lolos dari bibir _plum _yang pucat itu.

Siwon berlutut di samping Yesung dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening _namja _itu. Matanya semakin melebar begitu merasakan suhu tubuh Yesung sangat tinggi.

"Siwon hyung.." Isakan Yesung kembali terdengar pilu. Matanya terpejam erat seakan menunjukkan betapa ia sangat kesakitan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung _bridal style _dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Yang pasti ia merasa sangat takut. Entah takut karena ia bisa saja disalahkan jika terjadi apa-apa pada Yesung mengingat kini Yesung adalah tanggung jawabnya, atau mungkin karena alasan lain.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Yesung yang masih menggigil di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung meraih ponsel dari dalam sakunya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Jessica, bisa kau ke sini sekarang? Yesung demam," Ujar Siwon pada Jessica di _line _seberang masih dengan panik.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu," Ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Siwon kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Yesung yg semakin meninggi. Wajah Yesung terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan kesakitan. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah mulai menjalar di dalam hati Siwon, namun ia buru-buru menepisnya. Ini bukan benar-benar kesalahannya. Ia tidak meminta Yesung menunggunya di luar, bukan? Ia tidak mungkin sengaja membuat Yesung seperti ini.

Siwon masih terus berperang dengan pikirannya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera bangkit dari _bed _Yesung dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Jessica begitu Siwon membuka pintu.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Jessica! Demam Yesung sangat tinggi! Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa!" Jawab Siwon panik.

"Di mana Yesung sekarang?"

"Ada di kamarnya. Ikuti aku!" Ujar Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan Jessica mengikuti di belakangnya.

Siwon membawa Jessica masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. Sampai di sana, Jessica langsung menghampiri Yesung yang masih menggigil di atas _bed_-nya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajunya, Siwon-ah?" Jessica menatap Siwon tajam.

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "A-apa?"

"Yesung bisa mati kedinginan dengan baju basah seperti ini! Kau ganti bajunya dulu, aku akan menunggu di luar," Ujar Jessica lalu bangkit dari _bed _Yesung.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena tidak mungkin aku yang akan menggantinya, Choi Siwon. Dan sangat tidak mungkin Yesung akan mengganti bajunya sendiri!" Jessica menatap Siwon kesal.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Cepat ganti bajunya! Lagipula kalian sama-sama _namja, _kan? Kau tidak perlu merasa malu untuk mengganti baju Yesung," Ujar Jessica lagi sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Siwon menatap ragu antara Jessica dan Yesung yang terbaring di atas _bed_-nya. Ia terlihat berpikir cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri Yesung dan melepaskan pakaiannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Bagaimana, Jessica? Yesung baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Siwon pada Jessica yang baru keluar dari kamar Yesung setelah lebih dari 1 jam Siwon menunggu.

"Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi, Siwon-ah? Kenapa Yesung bisa seperti ini?" Jessica malah balik bertanya.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Aku melihat banyak luka memar di punggung Yesung. Apa Yesung jatuh atau bagaimana? Yesung itu menderita kanker tulang belakang, Choi Siwon. Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati menjaganya!"

Siwon tercekat. Luka memar? Berapa kali ia membuat punggung Yesung membentur sesuatu?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jessica lagi membuat Siwon tersentak.

"A-aku.. itu aku tidak tau. Tadi aku menemukan Yesung sudah seperti itu di luar saat aku pulang dari perusahaan," Jawab Siwon berbohong. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Jessica jika ia yang menyebabkan Yesung seperti ini, bukan?

"Baiklah, kau boleh melihatnya. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Ujar Jessica lalu melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung. _Obsidian_-nya segera menemukan sosok Yesung yang berbaring tengkurap di atas _bed_-nya dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menghampiri Yesung lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dengan ragu, ia membuka selimut Yesung dan melihat punggung putih pucat itu berhiaskan perban dimana-mana.

Yesung kini sudah terlihat lebih nyaman daripada saat 2 jam yang lalu ketika Siwon menemukannya pingsan di halaman. Mungkin Jessica sudah memberinya obat penenang dan _pain killer_.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Yesung yang kini terasa hangat, tidak panas tinggi seperti tadi. Ia menghela nafas lega entah untuk apa.

"Untuk saat ini aku rasa memberinya obat penurun panas saja sudah cukup," Ujar Jessica yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamar itu, "Aku juga sudah menangani luka-luka dipunggungnya. Kalau besok keadaannya belum membaik, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit,"

"Terima kasih, Jessica. Maaf kau harus datang ke sini pagi-pagi seperti ini,"

Jessica tersenyum, "Ini memang tugasku, Siwon-ah. Aku ini seorang dokter, kau lupa?"

Siwon ikut tersenyum, "Lebih baik kau menginap di sini sampai besok pagi. Di luar juga masih hujan salju. Ada 1 kamar tamu yang tidak terpakai. Kau bisa tidur di sana,"

"Baiklah, aku juga sangat mengantuk. Aku keluar dulu. Kau juga harus istirahat," Jessica kembali tersenyum sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Yesung terbangun dan mulai merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya begitu juga kepalanya yang terasa berat. Namun ia kemudian tersenyum saat medapati dirinya kini berada di dalam kamar. Itu berarti Siwon tidak jadi mengusirnya. Tidak sia-sia ia menunggu Siwon di luar semalaman.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah tertatih menuju dapur. Namun kemudian ia menyesali kenapa ia tadi harus pergi ke dapur begitu melihat Siwon dan Jessica dengan posisi yg siapapun pasti sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah bahwa mereka berdua tengah berciuman.

.

* * *

To Be Continued~~

* * *

.

A/N : Yosh! FF ini pokoknya isinya penuh dengan penyiksaan, jadi buat yang nggak suka melihat Yesung teraniaya disarankan buat jangan baca XD #plakk


	3. Chapter 3

**REMEMBER ME**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort, drama etc.

**Rate** : T ( akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other ^^

**Summary** : Yesung, _namja _berusia 19 tahun yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan selalu menjadi korban pem _-bully_-an. Sampai suatu hari, seorang _namja _bernama Choi Siwon datang 'menyelamatkannya'. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata kedatangan Siwon justru membawa masalah yang lebih besar untuknya?

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, ribet, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Yesung mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Ada rasa sakit yang tak terdeskripsikan namun terasa begitu nyata di sana. Rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang pernah ia rasakan, namun kali ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Cairan bening mulai terlihat jatuh membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Brakk!

Pintu kamar Yesung terbanting dengan cukup keras. _Namja _manis itu jatuh terduduk dengan menyandar pada daun pintu di belakangnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir semakin deras. Mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dari Siwon sudah cukup menyakitkan untuknya, apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Siwon mencintai orang lain. Itu semua benar-benar membuat hati Yesung terasa hancur.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Berusaha agar Siwon tidak mendengar isakannya. Ia tidak mau Siwon mengasihaninya lagi. Ia ingin Siwon mencintainya. Tadinya ia berpikir, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Siwon hanya mengasihaninya selama itu bisa membuat ia terus berada di samping _namja _tampan itu. Namun sekarang ia tidak mau lagi. Jika memang Siwon benar-benar mencintai Jessica, maka ia akan berusaha untuk membuat Siwon kembali padanya. Ia akan membuat Siwon _kembali _mencintainya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya, "Apa masih perih?"

Jessica mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "Sedikit lebih baik," Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Lada itu seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam makanan, bukan mata," Ujar Siwon lalu tertawa.

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak sengaja, Choi Siwon!" Ujarnya kesal, lalu berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "3 tahun aku mengenalmu, kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau tetap saja ceroboh!"

"Haiz! Sudah-sudah! Cepat bangunkan Yesung! Nasi gorengnya sudah siap," Jessica mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh.

"Baik, Nona Jung," Goda Siwon lalu berbalik dan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Jessica yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Yesung. Sebenarnya ia ingin sarapan berdua saja dengan Jessica, namun Jessica justru memaksanya untuk mengajak Yesung. Ia tidak mungkin menolak. Ia tidak mau terlihat buruk di mata _yeoja _yang dicintainya itu.

"Yesung, apa kau sudah bangun?" Seru Siwon seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung.

Yesung yang masih menyandar di balik daun pintu tadi tersentak begitu mendengar suara Siwon. Ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu berlari naik ke atas _bed _dan berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yesung, kau ikut sarapan tidak?" Ujar Siwon seraya mengguncang tubuh Yesung.

Yesung tetap memejamkan matanya, membuat Siwon berpikir bahwa _namja _manis itu masih tidur. Ia tidak mau Siwon melihat matanya yang merah karena baru saja menangis.

Terdengar Siwon berdecak kesal. Akhirnya _namja _tampan itu menyerah membangunkan Yesung, kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Lagipula, bukankah itu yang memang ia inginkan? Ia ingin makan berdua dengan Jessica, kan?

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki menjauh, Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Cairan hangat itu kembali meleleh di pipi pucatnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, hyung," Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung membuka-buka kulkas di dapur Siwon, bermaksud mencari bahan makanan untuk ia memasak. Ia ingin membuat sesuatu untuk Siwon saat _namja _tampan itu pulang kerja nanti. Namun ternyata tidak ada satu pun bahan makanan di sana kecuali beberapa bungkus _ramyeon_. Yesung berdecak. Siwon masih saja hobi memakan _fast food_ dari restahurant dan _ramyeon_ seperti ini.

Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli bahan makanan. Beruntung, saat pergi dari Cheonan 2 minggu yg lalu, ia tidak menolak ketika Sang _Umma _memaksanya untuk menerima uang darinya.

Yesung tiba di supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Siwon. Ia langsung membeli bahan makanan secukupnya dan segera kembali ke rumah karena jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tidak akan menarik lagi kalau ia selesai memasak setelah Siwon pulang.

Yesung mengamati kanan dan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada mobil atahu kendaraan lain yang akan membahayakan ketika ia menyeberang. Setelah _sign _untuk pejalan kaki menyala, Yesung segera menyeberang menuju rumah Siwon. Namun sampai di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Rasa sakit itu datang tiba-tiba membuat ia langsung jatuh di tengah jalan.

"Arrgh!" Yesung mengerang merasakan kakinya semakin sakit. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti ketika 6 bulan yang lalu akhirnya ia mengetahui ternyata dirinya menderita kanker tulang.

Tiinnn!

Yesung sontak menoleh dan menemukan sebuah mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi ke arahnya. Yesung panik. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan diri. Sementara orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya berteriak memperingatkannya, namun tidak ada yang berani mengambil resiko untuk menolongnya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain membiarkan Tuhan melakukan apa yang ingin Dia lakukan.

Ciiiitt!

Semua orang yang tadi sempat menahan napasnya langsung menghela napas lega begitu Sang pengemudi mobil hitam metalik itu berhasil menghentikan mobilnya tepat beberapa _inchi_ di depan Yesung.

Seorang _namja _beriris _hazel _terlihat keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau ingin mati, huh?!" Seru _namja _itu, yang tentu saja ditujukan pada Yesung.

Namun Yesung tidak menjawab, kakinya terasa semakin nyeri.

Kim Kibum –_namja _tadi mengangkat alisnya begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan _namja _manis yang hampir tertabrak mobilnya itu.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kibum seraya berlutut di samping Yesung.

"Ka-kakiku sakitth.." Yesung meringis kesakitan.

"Aku antar ke rumah sakit, ne?"

"Ja-jangan!" Yesung menahan tangan Kibum yang bermaksud untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, "A-aku tidak mau ke ru-rumah sakit,"

"Hey, kau harus ke rumah sakit!"

Yesung menggeleng, "Ak-aku tidak apa-apa. Se-sebentar lagi pa-pasti rasa sakitnya akan hilang,"

Kibum terlihat mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Haiz! Baiklah, di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu,"

Yesung kembali menggeleng, "Ti-tidak perlu, Tuan. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. _Kajja_!"

Yesung menatap Kibum ragu. Namun sepertinya _namja _bersurai hitam pekat itu benar-benar bukan orang jahat. Akhirnya Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Kibum membantu Yesung berdiri, namun kaki Yesung benar-benar terasa sakit hingga _namja _manis itu kembali hampir terjatuh. Akhirnya Kibum mengangkat tubuh Yesung _bridal style _dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu ia ikut menyusul masuk dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Kibum.

Yesung meraih sebuah kertas kecil dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat alisnya terkejut, "Kau tinggal bersama Siwon?" Tanyanya ketika melihat kartu nama yang diberikan Yesung itu tidak lain adalah kartu nama milik sahabatnya.

Yesung ikut menatap Kibum terkejut. Mungkin ia bertanya bagaimana Kibum bisa mengenal Siwon. Namun rasa nyeri di kakinya semakin terasa sakit, akhirnya ia hanya menjawab Kibum dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ah, jadi kau _namja _yg di ceritakan Siwon kemarin," Gumam Kibum.

Setelah sampai di rumah Siwon, Kibum kembali mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kibum membaringkan tubuh Yesung di atas tempat tidur lalu segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Siwon karena Yesung terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Iya, cepat pulang dan bawa Jessica!" Seru Kibum sebelum kemudian mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Yesung.

"Apa masih sangat sakit?" Tanya Kibum cemas.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. Namun Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas ada cairan bening di kedua sudut _caramel _itu.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Kibum mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Siwon dan Jessica berlari memasuki kamar itu.

"Ada apa, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tadi aku menemukannya jatuh di jalan dan dia bilang kakinya sakit," Jawab Kibum seraya berdiri, memberikan ruang yang cukup bagi Jessica untuk memeriksa Yesung.

"Lebih baik kalian menunggu di luar, aku akan memeriksa Yesung," Ujar Jessica.

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk bersamaan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tadi aku hampir menabraknya di dekat supermarket. Sepertinya dia habis berbelanja," Jawab Kibum.

Siwon mendengus kesal, "Haiz! Anak itu memang selalu menyusahkan! Sudah tahu sakit, masih saja berkeliaran di luar,"

Kibum hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat sikap Siwon. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yg aneh di sana.

"Jessica?" Seru Siwon membuat Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Yesung. Terlihat Jessica baru saja keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung? Tidak terjadi hal yg buruk, kan?" Tanya Siwon seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Hal seperti ini mungkin akan biasa terjadi. Kondisi tubuh Yesung yang lemah membuat sel-sel kanker di dalam tubuhnya meningkat dengan cepat. Terapi yang dilakukan kemarin sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak membantu," Jawab Jessica seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Lalu? Maksudmu Yesung tidak akan bisa sembuh, begitu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Jessica menggeleng, "Kemungkinan sembuh masih tetap ada. Yesung akan menjalani 5 kali terapi, setelah itu dia harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan sel-sel kanker dari dalam tubuhnya. Baru setelah itu kita akan tahu, Yesung masih bisa sembuh atau tidak,"

"Kenapa harus menjalani 5 kali terapi terlebih dulu? Kenapa tidak melakukan operasi sekarang saja? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Siwon kembali bertanya.

Jessica kembali menggeleng, "Tidak semudah itu, Siwon-ah. Kalau kita melakukan operasi sekarang juga, maka resikonya akan sangat besar. Terapi ini dilakukan untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker di dalam tubuh Yesung sedikit demi sedikit, jadi nanti ketika melakukan operasi, kemungkinan berhasil akan lebih besar,"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Siwon-ah, aku rasa sekarang kau harus memberikan perhatian lebih pada Yesung. Hal seperti tadi bisa terjadi kapan saja. Akan sangat berbahaya jika hal itu terjadi saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada di dekat Yesung," Ujar Jessica lagi.

Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku membawanya ke sini memang untuk membantunya, jadi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya,"

Jessica ikut tersenyum, "Kau memang sangat baik, Siwon-ah,"

"Dan kau sangat bodoh karena menolak orang sebaik ini berkali-kali, Jung Jessica," Goda Kibum yang langsung disambut _death glare _dari Siwon.

Jessica tertawa kecil, "Jangan membicarakan itu! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah Yesung, Kim Kibum!"

Kibum ikut tertawa seraya melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Siwon.

"Aku sudah memberi Yesung _sedative_, jadi dia akan tertidur selama 3 sampai 4 jam ke depan. Saat dia bangun nanti, rasa nyeri di kakinya mungkin sudah hilang, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Ujar Jessica lagi, "Ah iya, sebaiknya kau tidak kembali ke perusahaan, Siwon-ah. Kau harus menjaga Yesung di rumah,"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kembali ke perusahaan," Jawab Siwon.

"Pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai, jadi aku akan menemani Siwon menjaga Yesung. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah Siwon," Sambung Kibum.

Jessica kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku masih harus kembali ke rumah sakit,"

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Ujar Siwon seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku akan melihat Yesung," Kibum ikut bangkit dari sofa, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung.

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan hati-hati, lalu melangkah masuk menghampiri Yesung yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Huh~ kasihan sekali, di usiamu yang masih sekecil ini kau sudah harus menjalani hidup yang begitu rumit. Tidak punya orang tua, dan masih harus menderita karena penyakit berbahaya ini," Gumam Kibum seraya menatap wajah Yesung yang kini terlihat begitu nyaman. Tidak memancarkan raut kesakitan seperti tadi –yang entah mengapa juga membuat Kibum merasa cemas.

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau sama seperti dia. Tetapi aku harap kau lebih beruntung. Kau harus bisa mengalahkan penyakitmu ini," Ujarnya seraya mengusap rambut Yesung lembut.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sepertinya tadi ia ketiduran di kamar Yesung cukup lama.

"Makanan dari _restahurant_?" Tanya Kibum seraya mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"Dari mana lagi?" Siwon balas bertanya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terlalu banyak makan _fast food _seperti ini tidak baik untukmu, Siwon-ah. Kenapa tidak menyewa pembantu saja? Aku yakin membayar satu orang pembantu tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin,"

"Okay, nanti akan aku pertimbangkan," Jawab Siwon acuh.

Kibum mendelik kesal.

"Ah iya, apa kau tidak membangunkan Yesung?" Tanya Kibum lagi seraya mengambil segelas air putih.

"Nanti kalau dia merasa lapar pasti juga akan makan sendiri,"

Kibum menatap Siwon aneh, "Perasaanku saja atau memang sepertinya kau tidak menyukai Yesung?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hey, apa yang salah dengan anak itu? Sepertinya dia anak yang baik,"

"Jangan tertipu dengan wajah malaikatnya. Dia itu mengerikan,"

Kibum kembali mendelik, "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau membencinya seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Choi Siwon berbicara setajam ini sebelumnya,"

"Aku hanya menyarankan, jangan tertipu dengan wajah malaikatnya. Dia lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa kita bayangkan,"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya ke sini kalau kau membencinya?"

"Aku terpaksa. Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Jessica,"

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan Yesung, huh?"

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Aku membantunya untuk sembuh, dan dia membantuku untuk mendapatkan Jessica, adil kan?"

Kibum mendengus, "Yesung itu masih kecil, Siwon! Kau akan menyakitinya kalau dia tahu kau membawanya ke sini hanya karena terpaksa!"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Yesung itu sudah 19 tahun, Kibum-sshi. Sudah aku katakan, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya,"

"Eh? Aku pikir dia masih 15 tahun. Wow~ dia terlalu imut untuk berusia setua itu," Kibum terkekeh pelan.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Jessica bahkan mengira dia masih 14 tahun,"

Kibum tersenyum, "Dia memang sangat manis,"

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau tidak akan bisa berbicara seperti itu kalau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya," Ujarnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris _caramel _milik Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di pintu dapur.

Kibum yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon pun langsung menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan mata Siwon. Ia pun tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat Yesung berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka bertiga terdiam beberapa saat, seolah bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan atahu katakan.

"A-aku ingin mengambil minum," Ucap Yesung yang akhirnya mememecah keheningan. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengambil segelas air putih.

"Maaf mengganggu," Ucap Yesung sekali lagi, ia kemudian kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Haiz! Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar pembicaraan kita, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara pelan setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, meskipun dia mendengar pembicaraan kita, dia tidak akan merasa tersinggung atau sakit hati. Kau belum tahu saja dia itu seperti apa,"

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan!" Ujar Siwon lalu keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum berdecak kesal.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah cermin besar yang terpajang di dalam ruangan bernuansa _baby blue_ itu. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya beberapa saat dengan ekpresi datar. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas berat.

"Apa aku benar-benar serendah itu di matamu, _hyung_?" Ujarnya dengan suara pelan, masih tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Yesung merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, "Kau pernah bilang aku tidak kalah cantik dari _yeoja-yeoja _itu, kan?" Gumamnya lagi lalu tersenyum aneh, "Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Siwon _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli sekarang kau mencintai Jessica atau siapapun, yang pasti aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku,"

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat bulir-bulir bening itu kembali memaksa untuk keluar dari matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku!" Ucap Yesung lagi masih dengan suara pelan, namun menyiratkan kesungguhan yang begitu kontras. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman ambigu terukir di bibirnya, menghiasi wajah yang entah sejak kapan telah basah oleh air mata itu.

Tok tok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar itu di ketuk dari luar membuat Yesung tersentak. _Namja _beriris _caramel _itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya, ia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

Klek~

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka. _Namja _manis itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat sosok _namja _yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau?"

"Aku Kim Kibum. Kau tidak lupa padaku, kan?" Ujar Kibum –_namja _tadi, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kau yang menolongku tadi siang, kan? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku teman Siwon,"

"Ah iya, aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Siwon hyung tadi,"

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Tanya Kibum, ada nada cemas yang samar terdengar dari pertanyaannya kali ini.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Bohong!" Ujar Kibum membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya, "Kau masih terlalu amatir untuk menjadi seorang penipu profesional, Yesung-sshi," Tambahnya lagi seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Yesung dengan jemarinya.

Yesung tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia menepis tangan Kibum menjauh dari wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak menangis!" Seru Yesung berusaha agar terdengar meyakinkan.

Kibum menghela napas, "Aku tidak akan mengejekmu kalau memang kau benar-benar menangis. Ucapan Siwon tadi memang sedikit keterlaluan,"

"Kau terlalu sok tahu, Kibum-ssi. Aku tidak menangis," Jawab Yesung dingin.

"Panggil aku 'hyung', aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu," Ujar Kibum lagi masih dengan tersenyum, seolah mengabaikan kesan jengkel yang jelas terdengar dari ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Hmm, ya terserah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kibum _hyung_,"

Kibum mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Bagaimana kakimu? Apa masih sakit?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang tadi,"

Kibum mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Lain kali hati-hati, ne?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Ctarr!

Malam itu Siwon terbangun karena bunyi petir terdengar menggelegar di luar. _Namja _bermata _obsidian _itu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian mengamati sekelilingnya, menemukan benda berbentuk awan yang terpajang di sudut dinding kamarnya kini telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Siwon berdecak. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Terlihat pepohonan bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin disertai kilatan petir yang terus menyambar. Sepertinya di luar tengah terjadi hujan badai yang cukup hebat mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin.

"Aarrhh!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Siwon tersentak. Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencari tahu darimana asal suara itu.

"Yesung!"

Siwon berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar Yesung. Beruntung pintu kamar Yesung tidak terkunci, jadi Siwon tidak perlu susah payah mendobraknya. _Namja _bersurai hitam pekat itu mengedarkan _obsidian_-nya menelusuri kamar Yesung, berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan _namja _manis Sang pemilik kamar.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Kamar itu tampak begitu sepi. Yesung tidak ada di atas _bed_-nya. Kemana _namja _itu?

Ctarr!

"Aarrghh!"

Petir kembali menggelegar, kini disusul oleh teriakan yang sama dengan yang Siwon dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya, menuntunnya mendekati lemari besar di sudut ruangan.

"Yesung?"

Siwon sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu menemukan _namja _yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya, dan tangannya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Siwon baru saja beranjak akan menghampiri Yesung, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Bagaimana jika ternyata Yesung hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya? Jika mengingat apa yang telah _namja _itu lakukan untuk bisa tinggal bersamanya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang bisa saja juga hanya untuk mencari perhatiannya, kan?

Siwon menghela napas, "Yesung, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa membuatku berubah pikiran. Jadi berhenti berpura-pura ketakutan seperti ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku,"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya, seolah kata-kata Siwon sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan, "Oh ayolah, apa kau pikir aku akan kasihan melihatmu seperti ini? Itu hanya badai, Yesung-ah, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti anak kecil begini,"

Yesung tidak menjawab, namun Siwon bisa melihat _namja _itu menggeleng pelan. Barulah kemudian Siwon menyadari bahwa tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat. Apa mungkin Yesung bisa berakting sehebat itu?

"Yesung?"

Ctarrr!

"Aarrhhh!"

Yesung menutup telinganya semakin rapat. Suara _husky_-nya terdengar semakin parau disertai dengan isakan lirih.

Siwon langsung mendekati Yesung dan berlutut di depannya. Ia meraih bahu Yesung dan mencoba membuat _namja _itu menatapnya. Namun belum sempat Siwon melihat wajah Yesung, _namja _beriris _caramel _itu dengan cepat memeluk Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sang _namja _tampan.

Siwon baru saja akan melayangkan protes, namun kemudian ia merasakan tubuh Yesung yang berada di dalam peluakannya semakin bergetar. Kedua tangan Yesung mencengkeram erat _T-shirt _bagian depannya, menunjukkan bahwa _namja _itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Yesung, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon bingung. Ia berusaha melihat wajah Yesung, namun Yesung justru mencengkeram bajunya semakin erat.

Ctarr!

"Aarrhh!"

Yesung kembali berteriak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

_Slash!_

Siwon tersentak. Sebuah bayangan samar melintas di pikirannya. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang persis sama. Ia pernah memeluk seseorang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi siapa?

"Di-dia hiks.. meninggalkanku.." Isakan lirih Yesung terdengar, menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

"Yesung?"

"Dia.. dia ti-tidak peduli padaku hiks.. ak-aku.. aku membencinya.."

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia siapa?" Tanya Siwon semakin bingung.

Yesung menggeleng kuat. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa mungkin Yesung hanya berpura-pura? Tidak. Ia bisa merasakan _namja _di pelukannya ini benar-benar ketakutan. Seorang aktor ternama pun tidak akan mampu berakting sehebat itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, perlahan tangan Siwon bergerak mengusap punggung Yesung, mencoba membuatnya tenang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika memang Yesung tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia memang membenci Yesung, ia yakin ia membenci Yesung, namun di saat seperti ini ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati. Ia tidak mungkin mendorong Yesung dan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Petir kembali menyambar. Namun kali ini Yesung tidak berteriak lagi karena Siwon memeluknya erat. Entahlah, pelukan Siwon seperti menjanjikan rasa aman tersendiri untuknya.

Cukup lama, Siwon merasakan tubuh Yesung yang masih berada dalam dekapannya tidak lagi gemetar seperti tadi. _Namja _manis itu terlihat sedikit lebih tenang. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Siwon merasa lega. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yesung.

Yesung masih terisak. Selama hampir satu jam menangis di dalam pelukan Siwon sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya benar-benar tenang.

"Tidur lagi, ne? Sepertinya badainya sudah berhenti," Ujar Siwon dengan suara lembut.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan dibantu oleh Siwon, namun ia hampir saja kembali terjatuh jika Siwon tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Yesung menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap Siwon.

Siwon berdecak. Ia membenarkan posisi Yesung lalu mengangkatnya _bridal style _ke atas _bed_.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, ini masih malam," Ujar Siwon seraya menyelimuti Yesung.

Setelah memastikan Yesung bisa tidur dengan nyaman, Siwon beranjak pergi, namun kemudian ia merasakan jemari Yesung menggenggam tangannya. Siwon menoleh dan menemukan Yesung yang menatapnya sayu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tangannya. Yesung tidak menahannya erat, bahkan terasa hanya seperti menyentuhnya. Sepertinya _namja _manis itu benar-benar tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Hanya tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan ia ingin Siwon tetap menemaninya di sana.

Siwon ingin menolak, tetapi ada perasaan tidak tega mengetuk hatinya ketika melihat tatapan Yesung.

Siwon menghela napas berat, "Baiklah," Ucapnya setelah berpikir cukup lama. Dengan ragu, ia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di samping Yesung.

Perlahan Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa melepaskan tangan Siwon yang kini ia letakkan di dadanya, membuat Siwon bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat. Membuat Siwon tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang istimewa untuk _namja _yang hampir terlelap di sampingnya itu.

Sepertinya Yesung memang sangat lelah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Siwon sudah bisa merasakan hembusan napas teratur dari _namja _manis di sampingnya itu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon bisa mengamati wajah Yesung dari dekat tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Yesung memang manis, terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja _berusia 19 tahun. Mau tidak mau Siwon harus mengakui itu. Namun biar bagaimana pun, Yesung tetaplah seorang _namja. _Seseorang yang memiliki _gender _yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _namja _itu mencintainya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dengan hati-hati, Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung. Ia lalu bangkit dari atas _bed _kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan kran dan membasuh mukanya berkali-kali, seolah dengan cara itu ia bisa menghapus pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya.

Menyedihkan.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kesan itu ketika menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bukan gay," Siwon berucap lirih.

Siwon bukan gay. Ia yakin ia bukan gay. Ia membenci gay. Ia membenci Yesung. Ya, ia yakin ia membenci Yesung. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tidak lain hanya karena ia kasihan pada _namja _itu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Yesung tidak boleh terus berada di sampingnya. Bukan karena ia takut tergoda pada Yesung. Ia yakin bukan karena itu. Ia bukan gay. Apapun yang Yesung lakukan tidak akan membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Siwon tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti Yesung. Setidaknya, baginya itu lebih baik daripada ia memberikan harapan palsu pada _namja _itu. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa mencintai Yesung dengan cara yang sama. Ia yakin itu. Ia hanya akan berakhir dengan mengecewakan _namja _itu.

Siwon mencengkeram pinggiran _wastafel _dengan erat. Ia akan kembali pada rencana awal ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Yesung bersamanya. Ia akan membuat Yesung membencinya. Ia akan membuat _namja _itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Memangnya seberapa besar _namja _itu mencintainya? Seberapa besar kemungkinan cinta yang tumbuh hanya dalam hitungan hari?

Siwon mengangguk pasti. Akan ia perlihatkan, seberapa jauh Yesung mampu bertahan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan. Tangannya refleks bergerak melindungi wajahnya dari bias cahaya yang masuk menembus jendela kamarnya. Meskipun cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya itu tidak terlalu silau mengingat hari ini masih musim dingin, tetapi tetap saja membuat Yesung terganggu.

Iris _caramel _Yesung bergerak ke sekeliling kamarnya. Dan matanya langsung melebar begitu menemukan benda biru yang terpajang di sudut ruangan kini telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yesung menyibakkan selimutnya kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aish! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan? Bagaimana kalau Siwon hyung sudah berangkat?" Yesung meruntuk seraya terus berlari menuju dapur.

Tap.

Langkah Yesung terhenti tepat di depan pintu begitu _caramel_-nya menemukan sosok tinggi yang sepertinya tengah sibuk memasak sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Siwon hyung?" Panggil Yesung sembari melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya memasukkan bumbu ke dalam nasi goreng di depannya, "Hm, kau sudah bangun?"

Yesung mengangguk meskipun Siwon tentu saja tidak melihatnya, "Kau tidak ke perusahaan, hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan penting hari ini," Jawab Siwon tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Oh, begitu," Yesung mengangguk mengerti, "Ah iya, biar aku saja yang memasak, hyung," Ujarnya lagi seraya bermaksud mengambil spatula dari tangan Siwon.

Klek.

Siwon mematikan kompor.

"Sudah selesai," Ujar Siwon masih dengan wajah datar, "Lebih baik kau makan duluan. Aku akan mandi dulu," Tambahnya lagi seraya berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Memang kau mau pergi ke mana, hyung?" Seru Yesung.

"Aku ada janji dengan Jessica," Jawab Siwon bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Senyuman di wajah Yesung langsung memudar. Kenapa ia merasa Siwon sengaja mengatakan itu untuk membuatnya terluka?

"Aku tahu kau peduli padaku, hyung," Ucap Yesung dengan suara pelan, yang mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

Ya, Yesung tahu, Yesung percaya Siwon peduli padanya. Ia memang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tadi malam, namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk bisa merasakan bahwa Siwon memeluknya dan menemaninya tidur. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia seolah masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan itu cukup baginya untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Siwon tidak benar-benar membencinya seperti yang selalu _namja _tampan itu berusaha perlihatkan.

Yesung melirik nasi goreng tadi dibuat oleh Siwon untuk sarapan mereka. Ia kemudian menyeringai samar, "kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Siwon hyung,"

.

.

~~ To Be Continued~~


	4. Chapter 4

**REMEMBER ME**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort, drama etc.

**Rate** : T ( akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other ^^

**Summary** : Yesung, _namja _berusia 19 tahun yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan selalu menjadi korban pem _-bully_-an. Sampai suatu hari, seorang _namja _bernama Choi Siwon datang 'menyelamatkannya'. Namun bagaimana jika ternyata kedatangan Siwon justru membawa masalah yang lebih besar untuknya?

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, ribet, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Yesung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka tas besar yang dibawanya dari Cheonan 3 minggu yang lalu, mengambil botol kecil dari dalamnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar dan kembali ke dapur.

Yesung mengamati sekelilingnya, memastikan Siwon tidak melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kemudian ia menatap ragu botol kecil di tangannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri takut dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Yesung menghela napas, "Maafkan aku, Siwon _hyung_," Ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Ia membuka tutup botol itu, dan siap menuangkan cairan di dalamnya ke dalam nasi goreng buatan Siwon tadi, namun tiba-tiba seseorang merebut botol itu dari tangannya membuat ia tersentak.

Yesung sontak menoleh, dan seketika _caramel_-nya melebar begitu menemukan Siwon berdiri di sampingnya dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Siwon.

Yesung tergagap, "Ak-aku.. aku.. itu—"

"Apa ini?" Siwon mengamati botol kecil di tangannya, membaca efek yang tertera di bagian luar botol itu.

"_H_-_hyung_.. aku.. itu. ak-aku tidak—"

Mata Siwon melebar, "Kau berniat meracuniku, huh?" Serunya dengan kembali menatap Yesung tajam.

"Bu-bukan.. i-ini tidak se-seperti yang ka-kau pikirkan, h-_hyung_. Ak-aku—"

"Lalu apa ini? Kau tadi akan memasukkan cairan ini ke dalam sarapanku, kan?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ak-aku.. aku ha-hanya tidak mau ka-kau pergi dengan Je-Jessica.."

Siwon menatap Yesung tidak percaya, "Dengan mencelakaiku?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Bu-bukan seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku—"

Siwon berdecih, "Tidak ku sangka kau selicik ini, Kim Yesung," Ujarnya sinis.

Yesung kembali menggeleng dengan cepat. Air mata mulai terlihat di kedua sudut _caramel_-nya, "Tidak, _hyung_! Aku mohon jangan berpikir seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku berpikir seperti apa, huh?! Sudah sangat jelas kau ingin mencelakaiku agar aku tidak bisa pergi dengan Jessica! Kau ingin aku berpikir seperti apa?!"

Gelengan Yesung melemah, "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_! Aku hanya—"

"Cih! Cinta? Yang seperti ini kau sebut cinta? Kau egois, Yesung! Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk menerima cinta bodohmu itu!"

"Tidak, _hyung_! Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu!" Air mata Yesung mengalir semakin deras.

"Cintamu itu mengerikan, Yesung! Apa nanti kau juga bisa membunuhku dengan alasan mencintaiku, huh?"

"Tidak, _hyung_! Aku tidak ingin mencelakaimu! Tidak!" Lagi-lagi Yesung menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu apa ini?!" Teriak Siwon seraya menunjukkan botol kecil tadi di depan wajah Yesung.

Yesung terisak semakin keras, "Tidak, _hyung_.."

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Tidak? Jadi kalau aku membuatmu yang meminumnya, berarti aku tidak mencelakaimu, kan?"

Yesung langsung menatap Siwon dengan mata melebar, "_H_-_hyung_?"

Siwon menyeringai. Ia meraih rahang Yesung dan memaksa _namja _itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan rapat dan terus menggeleng. Cairan bening semakin meleleh di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo minum! Kau bilang ini tidak akan mencelakaiku, kan? Buktikan!" Seru Siwon dengan suara keras.

Yesung tetap menutup mulutnya. Ia terus menggeleng, seakan memohon pada Siwon untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kau yang mencintaiku saja tega melakukan ini padaku, apalagi aku yang jelas-jelas membencimu?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya membuat mata Yesung melebar. Namun ternyata Siwon tidak menelannya. Ia dengan cepat meraih tengkuk Yesung dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Yesung yang tahu apa maksud Siwon langsung menutup mulutnya semakin rapat. Namun Siwon tidak menyerah sampai di sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Yesung dengan keras membuat Yesung mengerang. Saat itulah ia memasukkan cairan dari mulutnya ke dalam mulut Yesung dan memaksa _namja _itu untuk menelannya.

"Arrgh!" Yesung mengerang ketika Siwon melepaskan tahutan bibir mereka.

Siwon melepaskan tubuh Yesung dari cengkramannya, membuat _namja _manis itu langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ia sendiri dengan cepat mengambil segelas air putih untuk berkumur agar sisa cairan di dalam mulutnya tadi tidak tertelan.

"Uhk!" Yesung mulai memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya.

Yesung tahu obat itu akan bereaksi dengan cepat. Kyuhyun dulu pernah mengerjainya menggunakan obat itu ketika masih di panti asuhan. Dan memang terbukti, seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa lemas. Tadinya ia memang berniat memasukkan obat itu ke dalam makanan Siwon agar Siwon tidak bisa pergi dengan Jessica. Namun tidak dalam dosis sebanyak yang Siwon berikan padanya tadi.

Siwon mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang meringis kesakitan di lantai dengan memegangi perutnya.

Siwon tersenyum puas, "Mual, sakit kepala, dan badan lemas. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangannya terus mencengkeram perutnya yang kini terasa tidak karuan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan badannya benar-benar terasa lemas. Jauh dari akibat yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi pada Siwon ketika ia berniat memberikan obat itu tadi. Ia hanya bermaksud membuat Siwon merasa sedikit tidak enak badan.

"Kau gila, Yesung! _Pshyco_!"

"Uhk!" Yesung kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening, karena ia memang tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin.

Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku masih ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan Jessica," Ujarnya seraya menyeringai. Ia menatap Yesung sekali lagi dengan senyum mengejek, lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan dapur.

Yesung meraih ujung meja di sampingnya, mencoba mencari pegangan untuk membantunya bangkit. Namun rasa nyeri di kepalanya membuat ia kembali jatuh. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara deru mobil Siwon menjauh meninggalkan halaman rumah. Jadi Siwon benar-benar tega meninggalkannya untuk Jessica? Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Choi," Sapa seorang _namja _ketika melihat Siwon berjalan memasuki perusahaannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sekilas dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Eh? Siwon? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kibum ketika ia berpapasan dengan Siwon di dalam _lift_.

"Apa yang salah? Ini kan perusahaanku," Jawab Siwon membuat Kibum mendelik kesal.

"Aku tahu ini perusahaanmu, Tuan muda. Tapi bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau libur?"

"Aku malas di rumah,"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bosan,"

"Eh? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Yesung di rumah?"

"Dia sudah besar, Kim Kibum. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," Sahut Siwon kesal.

"Tapi dia sakit, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon berdecak, "Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang menjaganya,"

Kibum terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini," Ujarnya kemudian, membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjenguk Yesung. Tolong letakkan ini di mejaku, okay?" Kibum menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawanya pada Siwon yang menatapnya cengo.

Pintu _lift _terbuka, Kibum langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kibum-ah, jangan katakan pada Yesung kalau aku di perusahaan!" Seru Siwon setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan jempolnya sebelum kemudian pintu _lift _yang akan membawanya turun tertutup.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kibum melompat turun dari mobilnya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon. Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan mudah. Ia sahabat Siwon, kau ingat?

Tok tok!

Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung dengan sopan. Baiklah, meskipun ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa ijin, namun ia tetap tidak boleh masuk kamar Yesung seenaknya, bukan?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Kibum langsung memutuskan membuka pintu kamar Yesung.

Klek.

"Tidak di kunci?"

Kibum melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Yesung, mengedarkan _hazel_-nya menelusuri ruangan bernuansa _baby blue _itu. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Yesung?" Panggil Kibum, namun kali ini tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kibum menutup kembali pintu kamar Yesung, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Yesung?" Panggil Kibum lagi.

Kibum sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu melihat keadaan dapur Siwon yang berantakan. Ia baru saja akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu bergerak di bawah meja makan. Kibum berjalan mendekat. Tidak. Itu bukan sesuatu, melainkan seseorang!

"Yesung?!"

Kibum langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung yang tergeletak di samping bawah meja makan. Kedua mata Yesung terpejam erat, namun ia tidak pingsan. Kibum bisa mendengar dengan jelas rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir _namja _itu.

"Yesung, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum panik. Tangannya bergerak menepuk pipi Yesung pelan.

"Sa-sakitth.." Yesung merintih pelan. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram perutnya erat, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

"Uhk!" Yesung kembali memuntahkan cairan bening membasahi baju Kibum.

Kibum semakin panik karena kesadaran Yesung seperti nyaris hilang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya ke kamar _namja _itu. Ia melepaskan baju Yesung yang kotor sebelum kemudian membaringkan _namja _manis itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kibum berlari keluar dari kamar Yesung. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa air dan handuk kecil.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum seraya duduk di samping Yesung. Ia membasahi handuk kecil tadi dengan air, lalu membersihkan wajah dan leher Yesung dengan hati-hati.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Namun siapa pun tahu dengan pasti, ia sangat jauh dari keadaan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Mana yang sakit? Apa perlu aku panggil dokter?" Tanya Kibum lagi, masih terdengar cemas.

Yesung kembali menggeleng, "Ja-jangan be-beri tahu Si-Siwon _h_-_hyung_.." Ucapnya terbata dengan suara lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Sesekali terlihat ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Ak-kuh tidak apa-apa," Jawab Yesung masih dengan suara pelan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kibum bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Siwon?" Gumam Kibum begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"..."

"Ya, aku di rumahmu,"

"..."

"Yesung?"

"..."

Kibum baru saja akan kembali menjawab ketika ia merasakan Yesung menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan Yesung menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak memberitahu Siwon apa yang terjadi.

"Ye-Yesung baik-baik saja,"

"..."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu dengan membuat kekacauan? Yesung sedang sakit, _ppabo_!"

"..."

"Haiz! Terserah kau saja!" Seru Kibum lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kibum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang masih menatapnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ya?" Bujuk Kibum lagi.

Yesung tetap menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya dengan suara lirih, nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Apa Siwon tahu kalau kau sakit sebelum dia pergi?"

Yesung menggeleng. Berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon tidak tahu? Justru Siwon adalah orang yang menyebabkannya seperti ini.

"Kita harus memberitahu Siwon, Yesung-ah. Biar bagaimana pun kau adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang,"

Yesung kembali menggeleng, "Ak-aku mohon, jangan beritahu Siwon _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau takut membuatnya khawatir, huh?"

Yesung mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya bukan itu alasan ia tidak mau Kibum meberitahu Siwon tentang keadaannya.

"Tapi kau harus ke rumah sakit Yesung. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang serius padamu?" Kibum kembali berusaha membujuk.

Yesung tetap menggeleng.

Kibum menghela napas. _Namja _di hadapannya ini ternyata benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan baju yang bersih dan obat untukmu. Tunggu di sini, ne?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari _bed _Yesung lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Brak.

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada Yesung akibat obat yang ia minumkan secara paksa tadi. Awalnya ia ingin menghindari Yesung seharian ini dengan alasan pergi bersama Jessica, namun sedari tadi yang ada di pikirannya tidak lain hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Yesung sekarang. Salahkan Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dan pesannya!

Siwon memelankan langkah kakinya ketika hampir sampai di depan kamar Yesung. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya dan mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. _Obsidian_-nya sedikit melebar begitu melihat Kibum tengah membantu Yesung berbaring di atas _bed_-nya, kemudian meminumkan segelas air putih pada _namja _beriris _caramel _itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menamaianya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Siwon _hyung_?"

Tiba-tiba suara Yesung terdengar, pelan namun masih cukup jelas untuk membuat Siwon tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri. _Obsidian _-nya kembali melebar begitu menemukan dua pasang manik cokelat menatap terkejut ke arahnya.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kali ini Kibum yang bertanya.

"A-apa? Aku?" Siwon menununjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gugup, "A-aku.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja!" Ujarnya dengan canggung, lalu dengan cepat berbalik meninggalkan pintu kamar Yesung.

"Siwon _hyung_?!" Seru Yesung, ia langsung bangkit dari _bed_-nya dan berlari mengejar Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siwon _hyung_!" Seru Yesung lagi, kali ini berhasil membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di tengah ruang tamu.

Siwon berbalik membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang berlari di belakang Yesung.

"Apa maumu? Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang buru-buru?" Tanya Siwon dengan menatap Yesung malas.

"Ki-Kibum _hyung_ tadi ha-hanya membantuku, jadi kau—"

"Tunggu!" Ujar Siwon membuat Yesung tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Kibum tadi, kan?"

Kibum yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Yesung terlihat sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Siwon tertawa kecil, "Lucu sekali kalau kau sampai berpikir seperti itu, Yesung-ah. Kau tahu dengan pasti, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Dan lagi, aku juga tahu dengan pasti kalau Kibum itu _straight_, tidak gila sepertimu!" Ujarnya tajam membuat Yesung dan Kibum melebarkan matanya bersamaan.

"Choi Siwon!"

Siwon mengalihkan _obsidian_-nya pada Kibum yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya, kan? _Namja _yang terlihat sangat polos ini lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa kita bayangkan!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Choi Siwon!" Seru Kibum lagi.

Siwon menatap Yesung sekilas, lalu tersenyum meremehkan, "Untuk apa aku menjaga bicaraku? Kau takut _namja _ini akan sakit hati dengan ucapanku? Kau salah besar, Kim Kibum. Dia ini sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Dia bahkan rela melakukan apapun agar bisa tinggal bersamaku di sini,"

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya, seakan ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar keluar dari mulut Siwon. _Caramel_-nya yang masih belum beralih dari sosok tampan itu kini mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu, Choi Siwon?"

"Yesung itu _gay, _Kibum-ah," Jawab Siwon membuat Kibum semakin menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan aku terpaksa membawa Yesung ke sini?" Siwon kembali menatap Kibum, "_Namja _yang terlihat sangat polos ini menggunakan kelemahannya untuk memaksaku agar membawanya tinggal bersamaku,"

Air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung yang pucat. Seakan ada beban berat yang menekan dadanya dengan sangat kuat.

Siwon melirik Yesung sinis, "Kau lihat dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kan? Itu karena semua yang aku katakan adalah benar,"

"Sudah, _hyung_.." Pinta Yesung dengan suara bergetar yang amat lirih, namun masih terdengar cukup jelas untuk membuat Siwon menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Kibum juga akan jijik padamu sepertiku, hm?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Sungguh ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah lagi di hadapan Siwon, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kalimat-kalimat itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Hentikan, _hyung_.. aku mohon.." Yesung mulai terisak.

Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Air matamu tidak akan membuatku kasihan padamu, Yesung-ah, karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya, jadi lebih baik kau simpan saja air matamu itu," Ujarnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

Yesung mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Ia biarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Rasa sakit kali ini bahkan terasa ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan daripada efek obat yang ia minum pagi tadi.

Kenapa semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu harus keluar dari bibir Siwon? Yesung tidak akan peduli jika orang lain yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Namun kenapa harus Siwon –satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia, yang mengatakan itu padanya?

"Yesung, kau—"

"Pergi!" Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kibum yang hendak meraih tubuhnya.

"Yesung—"

"Pasti sekarang kau jijik padaku, kan? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar semua hinaanmu! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Yesung berteriak dengan suara bergetar.

"Yesung, aku mohon jangan seperti ini.." Kibum masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung.

Yesung menutup kedua telianganya rapat-rapat. Matanya yang masih terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening kini terpejam erat, menunjukkan betapa kali ini ia merasa sangat terluka. Sekuat apapun dirinya, sebesar apapun ia mencoba tegar, ia tetap manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan rasa sakit bahkan mungkin sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia, tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

"Ye—"

"Pergi pergi pergi!" Teriak Yesung keras membuat Kibum kembali tersentak.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku akan pergi. Tapi aku mohon jangan melakukan hal-hal yang nekat, okay? Jangan terlalu di pikirkan kata-kata Siwon tadi," Ucap Kibum seraya beranjak bangkit. Ia menatap Yesung ragu, tidak tega meninggalkan _namja _itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Yesung memang sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, jadi mau tidak mau ia memang harus pergi.

"A-aku pergi," Ujar Kibum lagi, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Siwon sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang, seolah ia benar-benar tidak rela untuk pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada lemari kecil di sampingnya. Dengan tertatih, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang semakin pucat.

Yesung menarik koper besar yang ia simpan di samping pintu kamarnya, lalu mengambil semua pakaiannya dari dalam lemari kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper tadi. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu _caramel_-nya menangkap sebuah foto yang terselip di antara baju-bajunya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini," Gumamnya lirih, "Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang,"

Yesung menatap foto di dalam genggamannya itu penuh arti. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Kau dengar aku, Siwon _hyung_? Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini sebelum aku mati," Ucapnya masih dengan suara pelan, namun sama sekali tidak menyiratkan keraguan.

Tiba-tiba Yesung tersenyum hambar. Pikiran-pikiran bodoh kembali melintas di kepalanya.

"Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, kan?" Tanya Yesung entah pada siapa, karena kenyataannya di dalam kamar itu memang tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya, "Apa rasa sakit ini bisa membuatku lebih cepat mati?"

Yesung menyimpan kembali kopernya, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas _bed_. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasakan satu lagi rasa sakit yang tanpa ia sendiri menyadari telah menghancurkan sedikit sisi pertahannya. Satu lagi rasa sakit yang berhasil mengikis kepercayaan yang ia coba yakini selama ini. Ada satu keraguan yang perlahan menyusup di dalam hatinya. Apa ia bisa berhasil?

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menggeliat pelan, merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. _Caramel_-nya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan sosok Siwon berdiri di samping _bed_-nya.

"Cepat bangun! Kau harus terapi hari ini!" Seru Siwon dengan menatap Yesung kesal.

Satu lagi hal yang sangat Yesung benci. Ia tidak pernah lagi menemukan cinta di dalam _obsidian _itu untuknya. Yang ada hanya kebencian yang begitu menyakitkan.

"_Hyung_.. aku tidak mau terapi lagi," Ucap Yesung lirih, mencoba membuat Siwon mengerti keinginannya.

Siwon mendengus, "Berarti kau sudah siap untuk pergi dari rumah ini?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku mohon, _hyung_. Ijinkan aku tetap di sini sebentar saja. Aku janji aku tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi aku mohon jangan memaksaku untuk terapi lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit, _hyung_.."

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Tidak akan lama lagi? Darimana kau yakin kau akan segera mati? Penyakitmu itu tidak akan membunuhmu dalam waktu dekat, bisa saja kau baru akan mati satu atau dua tahun lagi. Dan selama itu kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, huh?"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bukan karena ia takut, melainkan karena ia tidak mau lagi melihat kebencian yang semakin menyakitinya di dalam iris _obsidian _itu.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Yesung membuat Siwon menatapnya terkejut, "Kalau kau ingin aku cepat pergi, kau bisa membunuhku. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau gila, Yesung! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap, kita akan ke rumah sakit satu jam lagi!" Ujar Siwon, lalu mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan sakit. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi Yesung yang masih pucat. _Namja _itu terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan. Sepertinya Yesung menangis semalaman. Dan lagi, satu yang paling Siwon benci adalah ketika ia melihat tatapan Yesung. Ia benci kesungguhan luar biasa yang terpancar dari _caramel _redup itu. Ia benci keyakinan Yesung bahwa _namja _itu akan berhasil membuatnya berubah pikiran.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuhnya sesekali menggeliat merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya ketika cairan-cairan kimia yang baru saja disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya itu mulai bereaksi. Sangat sakit. Demi apapun, ia tidak akan mau melakukan ini jika bukan karena Siwon yang memaksanya. Obat-obat itu seakan bukan hanya ingin membunuh sel-sel kanker di dalam tubuhnya, melainkan juga membawanya mati secara perlahan.

Dan lagi-lagi kali ini ia sendirian. Siwon menolak untuk menemainnya dengan alasan yang ia tahu dengan pasti adalah sebuah kebohongan. Itu membuat rasa sakitnya seakan menjadi berkali lipat. Ia ingin Siwon ada di sini. Ia ingin Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan memberinya semangat untuk kuat. Ia ingin bukan _bed cover _putih tempat ia berbaring yang menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam, Siwon kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Yesung. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah karena Jessica mengatakan terapi kali ini lebih melelahkan, jadi Yesung harus banyak istirahat. Selama di perjalanan, seperti biasa, Siwon mendiamkan Yesung. Sementara Yesung sendiri seolah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berbicara. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia ingin muntah, tetapi tidak berani mengatakannya pada Siwon. Ia mencoba menahannya dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sekitar setengah jam, mereka sudah tiba di halaman rumah Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon menyadari kali ini Yesung benar-benar lemas. _Namja _itu tidak berbicara apapun sejak dari rumah sakit tadi.

"Kau bisa masuk sendiri?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara datar.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Badannya benar-benar terasa lemas. Ditambah lagi perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk.

Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung. Ia memposisikan tangannya di perpotongan kaki dan punggung atas Yesung, kemudian mengangkatnya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Yesung menutup mulutnya semakin rapat ketika merasakan perutnya benar-benar mual. Namun sepertinya kali ini keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak padanya. Ia memuntahkan cairan bening di baju Siwon.

"Yah!" Siwon berseru reflek. Ia dengan cepat menurunkan Yesung di halaman kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Seru Siwon marah.

Bukannya segera menjawab, Yesung malah kembali memuntahkan cairan bening dari dalam mulutnya.

"Haiz! Kau ini menjijikkan sekali! Tidak bisakan menahannya sampai di dalam, huh?"

"Yesung?"

Siwon sontak menoleh, _obsidian_-nya segera menemukan sosok Kibum berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kibum? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kibum malah langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung yang setengah berbaring di halaman depan rumah Siwon.

"Apa Yesung baru saja melakukan terapi?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ya, kami baru saja dari rumah sakit," Jawab Siwon.

"Uhk!" Lagi-lagi Yesung memuntahkan cairan bening, namun kali ini mengenai _T-shirt _Kibum.

"Haiz! Yesung-ah!" Seru Siwon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam!" Ujar Kibum, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon.

"Baiklah, kau urus saja dia! Aku ada urusan lain!" Seru Siwon.

Kibum mendengus kesal, "Dasar tidak punya perasaan!"

Kibum membaringkan tubuh Yesung di atas tempat tidur. Ia kemudian mengambil ember kecil dari dapur dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Yesung.

"Hoeks.." Yesung kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam ember kecil yang dibawakan Kibum tadi.

"Jangan ditahan, muntahkan saja," Ujar Kibum seraya terus memijat tengkuk Yesung.

Yesung menghela napas berat seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala _bed_.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Malam ini mungkin kau akan sering muntah-muntah seperti ini," Ujar Kibum seraya membersihkan sudut bibir Yesung dengan handuk yang sudah lebih dulu ia basahi, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menemanimu di sini,"

Yesung menatap Kibum tidak mengerti.

Kibum tersenyum, "Terapi kedua, kan? Kau harus kuat. Masih ada 3 terapi lagi yang harus kau jalani dan itu pasti akan lebih sakit. Efek-efek yang muncul juga akan lebih dari ini,"

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membencimu," Jawab Kibum masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Aku ini memang orang baik, Yesung-ah. Tidak hanya padamu,"

"Benarkah?"

Kibum menghela napas, "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

Yesung mengernyit.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Ujar Kibum lagi membuat Yesung semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang memiliki penyakit yang sama denganmu,"

"Kekasihmu?"

Kibum kembali tersenyum, "Dia adalah orang korea pertama yang aku temui saat kuliah di Amerika. Dia selalu membantuku dalam banyak hal. Dia adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa,"

Yesung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Yesung, "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya. Dia sangat imut, sama sepertimu. Saat itu, dia juga berusia 19 tahun ketika mengetahui kalau ternyata dia menderita kanker tulang belakang. Tetapi sepertinya kau lebih beruntung. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan yang besar untuk sembuh. Penyakitnya baru terdeteksi saat sudah memasuki stadium akhir, jadi kemungkinan bisa sembuh memang sangat kecil,"

"Dia sangat optimis. Dia selalu meyakinkan kami bahwa dia akan sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Padahal kami tahu, saat itu dia sangat kesakitan. Bahkan Dokter memprediksikan usianya tidak akan lebih dari 2 bulan lagi. Aku berusaha untuk selalu ada di sampingnya. Kami menghabiskan 2 bulan terakhir kami yang sangat berharga. Dan ya, Tuhan terlalu mencintainya. Dia benar-benar pergi,"

"Dia pasti _yeoja _yang sangat kuat,"

"Dia _namja_," Ujar Kibum membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Jeremy, dia _namja_. Orang yang sangat aku cintai adalah seorang _namja_," Jawab Kibum seraya tersenyum, seakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi adalah hal yang biasa.

"Ka-kau _gay_?"

"Ya, aku _gay_. Kau terkejut?"

Yesung _speechless_. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi dengan apa yang baru saja Kibum katakan.

"Menjadi _gay_ atau _straight_ itu pilihan, Yesung-ah," Ujar Kibum lagi, membuyarkan Yesung dari keterkejutannya, "Dan semua pilihan itu pasti memiliki resiko. Saat kau berani mengambil sebuah pilihan, itu berarti kau juga harus siap menanggung segala resikonya,"

"Siwon _hyung_ tahu?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk Siwon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak itu selama aku berada di Amerika. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia sangat membenci _gay_. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia juga tidak perlu tahu. Jadi aku harap, kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Siwon,"

"Aku tahu kau anak yang baik, Yesung-ah. Siwon hanya terlalu _sensitive _pada setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan _gay_. Apalagi ditambah dengan dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Kau harus kuat, ne?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ada perasaan senang di dalam hatinya mendengar semua ucapan Kibum. Kibum membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian lagi.

"Kau jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum seperti ini. Lakukan lebih sering, okay?" Kibum kembali tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Yesung pelan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan Yesung dari dalam.

"Yesung?"

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Matanya sedikit melebar begitu melihat kepulan asap dari arah dapur.

"Tolong!"

Suara Yesung kembali terdengar dari arah yang sama, membuat Siwon semakin tersentak. Ia langsung berlari masuk ke dapur. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu menemukan sosok Yesung meringkuk di samping meja dengan api yang mengelilinginya. Keadaan dapurnya benar-benar kacau. Apalagi ditambah dengan kepulan asap yang menghalangi pengelihatannya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Yesung?! Cepat ke sini!" Seru Siwon.

Yesung yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Siwon.

"H-_hyung_.. to-tolong aku hiks.. aku takut.." Isak Yesung. Wajahnya telah benar-benar basah oleh air mata.

"Cepat ke sini! Kau ingin mati terbakar, huh?" Seru Siwon panik.

"Ka-kakiku tidak bisa bergerak, _hyung_.. hiks.. tolong aku.. aku takut.."

_Slash_!

"Argh!"

Siwon mencengkeram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

'_Tolong aku, hyung hiks.. aku takut..'_

'_Jongwoon, kau di mana? Jawab aku!'_

'_Siwon hyung.. aku di sini.. tolong aku..'_

'_Kau di mana, Jongwoon?!'_

'_Aku takut, hyung.. hiks..'_

"Arghh!" Siwon kembali berteriak.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" Seru Yesung cemas.

'_Aku takut, hyung..'_

"Siwon _hyung_, kau kenapa?!" Seru Yesung semakin panik. Api di sekelilingnya semakin membesar dan Siwon malah sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Hyung_, aku mohon tolong aku.. hiks.. aku takut!" Yesung kembali berteriak, berusaha membuat Siwon tersadar.

'_Aku takut, hyung..'_

Siwon mencengkeram kepalanya semakin kuat. Bayangan-bayangan aneh melintas di kepalanya tidak beraturan. Seperti sebuah roll film rusak yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Siwon _hyung_!"

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued ~


	5. Chapter 5

**REMEMBER ME**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort, drama etc.

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other ^^

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, ribet, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

.

"Siwon _hyung_!" Yesung kembali berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap Siwon akan segera tersadar dan menolongnya. Ia terus memukul-mukul kakinya sendiri, namun tetap saja sia-sia, kedua kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir, bersamaan dengan keringat yang sejak tadi sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"_Hyung_.. aku mohon.. aku takut.." Isakan Yesung mulai terdengar melemah. Keputusasaan terlihat memancar samar dari kedua _caramel_-nya.

"Yah! Apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sedikit melebar begitu melihat sosok Kibum berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah panik.

Kibum berusaha menghindari api sebisa mungkin, lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan segera membawanya keluar dari dapur.

"Siwon, matikan apinya!" Seru Kibum lagi membuat Siwon tersentak.

"A-apa?"

Kibum mendengus, "Matikan apinya, _ppabo_! Rumahmu bisa habis terbakar!"

Siwon kembali tersentak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata melebar, seakan baru menyadari jika tengah terjadi kebakaran yang cukup besar di dapur rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil benda berwarna merah yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, sementara Kibum langsung membawa Yesung ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Kibum seraya merebahkan tubuh Yesung di atas _bed_-nya.

Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan, namun air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah, membuat Kibum semakin cemas.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua pipi Yesung. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, wajah Yesung terasa panas karena terlalu lama terjebak dalam kebakaran tadi.

"Yesung-ah, katakan sesuatu! Apa ada yang sakit?" Kibum kembali bertanya masih dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kakiku hiks.." Jawab Yesung pelan disertai isakan.

Kibum melebarkan matanya, "Apa kakimu tidak bisa digerakkan lagi?" Tanyanya seraya memeriksa kaki Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, okay? Aku akan meminta Jessica datang ke sini," Ujar Kibum, kemudian ia segera berlari keluar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Bugh!

Kibum melayangkan pukulannya membuat Siwon langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Siwon menatap Kibum bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau mau membiarkan Yesung mati terbakar?!" Seru Kibum, matanya berkilat menahan amarah.

"Ak-aku—"

"Kau keterlaluan, Choi Siwon!" Seru Kibum memotong ucapan Siwon, "Aku tahu kau membenci Yesung, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya!"

"Tadi aku—"

"Kau membencinya hanya karena kau tahu dia _gay, _kan?" Kibum kembali memotong ucapan Siwon, "Dia tidak bersalah, Siwon-ah. Semua orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai oleh siapa pun. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini padanya!"

Siwon mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, "Dia bersalah, Kibum-ah. Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini," Ujarnya seraya berusaha bangkit.

"Kau yang membawanya ke sini!"

"Karena dia memaksaku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Itu akan lebih baik daripada kau terpaksa membawa dia bersamamu dan membuatnya menderita!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kim Kibum! Sudah aku katakan jangan kasihan padanya! Dia itu mengerikan!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Choi Siwon! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu hanya karena dia gay!"

"Dia bukan hanya gay, Kibum-ah! Dia itu _phsyco_! Dia gila!"

Bugh!

Kibum kembali melayangkan pukulannya membuat Siwon sedikit limbung ke belakang.

"Sudah aku katakan, jaga bicaramu, Choi Siwon! Sudah cukup kau membuat dia terluka!"

"Kau tahu apa, huh? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _namja phsyco _itu! Darimana kau tahu aku membuatnya terluka? Dia mengadu padamu, hm?"

Sudut bibir Kibum terangkat, "Dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia terluka, Siwon-ah. Hanya saja kau terlalu buta untuk bisa melihatnya. Dia terluka secara fisik dan mental. Semua orang pasti bisa melihat itu tanpa dia mengatakannya,"

"Kau belum mengenal _namja _itu, Kibum-ah,"

"Kau yang belum mengenal Yesung, Siwon-ah,"

Siwon membuang muka, "Kau terlalu sok tahu, Kibum-ah. Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur. Lagipula ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu,"

"Ini urusanku, Choi Siwon. Aku tidak mau sahabatku berubah menjadi orang yang tidak memiliki hati seperti ini,"

"Kau yakin hanya karena itu?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kau terlalu baik padanya, Kibum-ah. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, huh?" Siwon tersenyum ambigu.

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, apa itu masalah untukmu?" Kibum balik bertanya, membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya terkejut, "Aku berhak mencintai siapapun yang aku mau, Siwon-ah. Tidak ada yang memiliki hak untuk melarangku. Tidak kau, dan tidak siapapun juga,"

"Ki-Kibum? Kau ga-gay?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata melebar.

"Kalau aku gay, apa kau juga akan memperlakukan aku seperti Yesung, huh?"

Mata Siwon semakin melebar, menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Aku gay atau bukan, itu tidak penting, Siwon-ah. Kita tidak sedang membicarakan aku di sini. Kita sedang membicarakan Yesung,"

Kibum menghela napas, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, "Aku tahu kau sangat membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan gay, Siwon. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenci Yesung, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu dengan cara yang menurutmu tidak seharusnya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak menjadi alasan untuk kau bisa memperlakukan dia seenaknya,"

Siwon diam, membiarkan Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasak kasihan padanya, Siwon-ah? Di usianya yang baru 19 tahun dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga yang seharusnya memberinya semangat untuk menghadapi penyakitnya. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang, huh? Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya tetap kuat,"

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak peduli padanya, Kibum-ah,"

"Kau bukan tidak peduli padanya, Siwon. Kau hanya tidak mau mencoba untuk peduli. Kau sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh kebencianmu yang tidak seharusnya itu,"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kibum!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu semuanya. Tetapi aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang aku katakan,"

"Dia itu gila, Kibum. Dia tidak mencintaiku, dia terobsesi padaku!"

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Siwon, hanya saja dengan caranya sendiri. Aku memang belum lama mengenal Yesung, tetapi aku bisa melihat ketulusannya di matanya. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencintainya seperti dia mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Dia sudah terlalu terluka, Siwon-ah,"

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia terlalu berharap padaku, Kibum-ah. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya dengan cara yang dia inginkan,"

"Tetapi caramu salah, Siwon. Kau tidak perlu membuat dia membencimu. Cara-cara kasar tidak akan berhasil pada _namja _seperti Yesung,"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, Siwon-ah. Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu. Kau hanya berusaha membuat Yesung berhenti mencintaimu. Aku benar, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kibum. Aku hanya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan Yesung berada di dekatku. Aku ingin dia pergi. Lagipula kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Jessica, kan?"

"Kau hanya tidak mau mencoba untuk menerimanya, Siwon. Yesung itu _namja _yang baik. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintaimu. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk memahami dan belajar melepaskanmu,"

Siwon terdiam. Kembali, ia merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya, membuatnya terasa sakit dengan alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Kali ini ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang Kibum katakan adalah benar.

"Jessica?" Suara Kibum kembali terdengar, membuat Siwon tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Jessica berjalan keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, kaki Yesung mungkin akan sering tidak bisa digerakkan seperti tadi. Kanker itu berada di sekitar tulang belakang bagian bawah, jadi bagian tubuh yang akan lebih dulu terserang adalah kaki. Aku hanya bisa memberinya _sedative_ sehingga dia bisa tertidur sampai rasa nyeri di kakinya hilang, tetapi kita tetap harus melakukan operasi," Jawab Jessica setelah lebih dulu duduk di samping Siwon.

"Tidak ada luka bakar?"

"Ada beberapa bagian tubuh Yesung yang memerah, tetapi aku sudah mengobatinya," Jawab Jessica lagi, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon, "Siwon-ah, kau harus benar-benar menjaga Yesung dengan baik. Kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Tekanan darahnya juga sangat rendah. Aku khawatir dia tidak akan bertahan saat menjalani operasi nanti,"

"Te-tentu saja, aku pasti akan menjaga Yesung," Jawab Siwon terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik?"

"Ma-makan?" Siwon sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jessica. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Yesung. Bahkan ia belum pernah melihat Yesung makan selain malam ketika pertama kali Yesung datang ke rumah itu.

"Kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah bisa saja diakibatkan oleh pola makan yang tidak teratur. Yesung harus dalam kondisi baik saat menjalani operasi nanti. Kalau kondisinya seperti ini, atau bahkan lebih buruk, jangankan berhasil, dia bisa bertahan sampai operasinya selesai saja aku tidak bisa menjaminnya," Jelas Jessica.

"Aku juga akan membantu menjaga Yesung," Ujar Kibum.

Jessica tersenyum, "Yesung membutuhkan kita,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Eungh~~" Yesung melenguh, tangannya reflek bergerak untuk menutupi matanya ketika dirasakannya silau cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya.

"Ayo bangun, Tuan muda! Jangan jadi pemalas!" Seru sebuah suara. Sedetik kemudian Yesung merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya, membuat ia mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya, "Kibum _hyung_?"

Kibum –seseorang tadi tersenyum, "Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam 7, Yesungie,"

Yesung mengusap matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih mendominasi sistem koordinasi tubuhnya, "Sedang apa kau di sini, _hyung_?"

"Aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu dan memastikan kau makan dengan baik hari ini," Jawab Kibum masih dengan tersenyum, "Bagaimana kakimu? Apa masih sakit?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku sudah bisa menggerakkannya lagi," Jawabnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang masih berbalut selimut tebal, "Terima kasih kemarin sudah menolongku, _hyung_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu,"

Kibum mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti itu selain pada Sang _Umma _di Panti asuhan dulu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan Kibum berada di sampingnya. Ia tahu, mungkin Kibum begitu baik padanya hanya karena ia menderita penyakit yang sama dengan _namja _bernama Jeremy yang diceritakan Kibum kemarin. Ia hanya senang, Kibum membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian lagi.

"Ah iya, aku tadi membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau mandi dulu, okay? Aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan," Ujar Kibum lagi, tentu saja masih dengan tersenyum.

"Makanan untukku?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Cepat mandi! Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya dulu, okay?" Kibum kembali mengacak rambut Yesung, kemudian keluar meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menghampiri Kibum yang tengah duduk sembari menuangkan susu di meja makan.

"Di mana Siwon _hyung_?" Tanya Yesung, membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum begitu menemukan Yesung berdiri di hadapannya, "Siwon ke perusahaan. Dia ada _meeting _penting pagi ini,"

"Ooh," Gumam Yesung seraya mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kibum, "Kau tidak pergi ke perusahaan, _hyung_?"

"Tidak, aku libur hari ini," Jawab Kibum, "Ayo makan! Aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau menghabiskan makanan ini!"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau pagi-pagi datang ke sini hanya untuk membawakan aku makanan?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Kemarin Jessica mengatakan kondisi tubuhmu sangat lemah. Aku yakin selama ini kau pasti tidak makan dengan baik. Benar, kan?"

Yesung memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, "Aku tidak selera makan, _hyung_. Lidahku terasa sangat pahit. Siwon _hyung_ juga sangat jarang makan di rumah,"

"Kau harus makan dengan baik, Yesungie. Kondisi tubuhmu harus benar-benar bagus saat menjalani operasi nanti. Kau juga sangat ringan untuk ukuran seorang _namja_,"

"Bukankah operasinya masih sekitar 2 bulan lagi?"

"Iya, tetapi kita tetap harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Sudahlah, cepat makan, setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman,"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Jalan-jalan ke taman?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Kemarin Jessica juga mengatakan kau harus lebih sering begerak agar tulang dan ototmu tidak kaku,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Noona _itu cerewet sekali," Gerutunya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Yesung-ah,"

"Aku tahu," Jawab Yesung bosan, kemudian menyuapkan bubur hangat ke dalam mulutnya, "Kau membeli bubur ini, _hyung_?"

"_Aniya_. Aku meminta pembantuku untuk memasaknya. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan masakan restahurant, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 ketika Yesung dan Kibum tiba di taman yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Siwon, jadi cuaca masih cukup sejuk. Kibum membawa Yesung duduk di atas bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon, sehingga Yesung tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu, okay? Aku akan membeli minuman di sana sebentar," Ujar Kibum seraya menunjuk mini market yang berada di seberang taman.

"Jangan lama-lama, _hyung_. Aku tidak suka sendirian di sini," Jawab Yesung.

Kibum tersenyum, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu lama-lama," Ujarnya lagi seraya mengacak rambut Yesung, kemudian setengah berlari pergi ke mini market yang ia maksud tadi.

Yesung melepaskan topi yang dikenakannya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Ia menengadah menatap langit yang begitu cerah, mengingat musim dingin telah berakhir sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman samar terukir di bibir _plum _Yesung. Matanya terpejam, seolah tengah mengenang sesuatu yang begitu indah.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun, _hyung_. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Gumamnya dengan suara pelan, yang mungkin hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

"_Oppa_!_ Oppa_!"

Yesung membuka matanya, dan iris _caramel _itu segera menemukan sosok seorang _yeoja _kecil berdiri di sampingnya dengan membawa rangkaian bunga _baby's breath _di tangannya.

Yesung sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tinggi _yeoja _kecil itu, "Ada apa adik kecil?"

"Ini untukmu," Ujar _yeoja_ tadi seraya memberikan rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Untukku?"

_Yeoja _kecil tadi mengangguk imut, "Ini dari _Oppa _tampan di sebelah sana!" Ucapnya lagi sembari menunjuk sebuah pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung duduk.

Yesung langsung mengalihkan _caramel_-nya mengikuti arah telunjuk _yeoja _itu. Alisnya kembali terangkat begitu melihat sosok seorang _namja _berdiri di balik pohon tersebut. Apalagi dengan penampilan _namja _itu yang mengenakan jaket berkerudung dan kacamata hitam, membuat Yesung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Seperti baru menyadari bahwa Yesung memandang ke arahnya, _namja _tadi langsung menarik tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terburu-buru.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _Oppa_. Dia hanya menyuruhku memberikan bunga ini padamu," Jawab _yeoja _kecil tadi seraya tersenyum lebar.

Yesung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _yeoja _kecil yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, "Terima kasih, ne?" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

_Yeoja _tadi kembali mengangguk, "Bunga itu sangat cantik sepertimu, _Oppa_!" Serunya seraya berlari meninggalkan Yesung, kemudian ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya di taman tersebut.

Yesung terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian _yeoja _kecil tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng, "Anak kecil tadi memberikan bunga ini padaku," Jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Anak kecil yang baru dari sini tadi?" Kibum kembali bertanya sembari duduk di samping Yesung.

"Entahlah, dia bilang ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya memberikan ini padaku,"

Kibum mengamati rangkaian bunga di tangan Yesung, "Sepertinya kau memiliki pengagum rahasia," Ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Yesung menatap Kibum bingung, "Pengagum rahasia?"

"Kau tidak tahu makna _baby's breath_?"

Yesung menggeleng masih dengan wajah _blank_-nya.

"_Baby's breath _itu menunjukkan cinta yang terpedam. Jeremy yang mengatakannya padaku,"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya,"

Kibum ikut tertawa, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Jeremy sangat menyukai filosofi-filosofi seperti itu,"

"Dia _namja _yang sangat beruntung,"

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia beruntung karena memilikimu, _hyung_. Pasti dia sangat bahagia, di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya, ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai dan selalu setia menemaniinya,"

Kibum tersenyum, "Dia justru pernah memintaku meninggalkannya,"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia memintamu meninggalkannya?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Dia mengatakan dia tidak ingin menjadi egois. Dia tidak mau menjadi beban untukku, yang padahal kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Dia takut tidak bisa membuatku bahagia,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia tahu hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Cepat atahu lambat dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia tidak mau aku masih terikat dengannya saat dia pergi. Dia bahkan memaksaku untuk segera mencari penggantinya, agar aku tidak sendrian. Dia takut membuatku terluka karena melihatnya kesakitan,"

Deg.

Yesung terdiam.

Apa ia telah menjadi egois?

Jeremy, _namja _itu meminta Kibum meninggalkannya karena ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Sementara dirinya? Ia bahkan mati-matian mempertahankan Siwon untuk terus berada di sampingnya padahal ia tahu ia akan segera mati.

Apa arti cinta tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan selama ini?

"Apa kau meninggalkannya, _hyung_?"

Kibum kembali tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku tetap menemaninya, karena aku tahu dia membutuhkanku. Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar menginginkan aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dia hanya mencoba untuk berkorban. Dia tidak ingin aku ikut terluka bersamanya,"

"Berkorban?" Yesung bergumam lirih.

Kibum menatap Yesung, "Apa?"

"A-apa? Tidak ada," Jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum canggung, "Dia _namja _yang hebat,"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tidak kalah hebat darinya. Kau harus bertahan menghadapi penyakitmu ini,"

Yesung kembali menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

'_Tapi aku ingin pergi saja..'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menggeliat. Matanya mengerjap seraya mengamati sekelilingnya.

Kamar?

Yesung memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang berada di kamarnya. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat sampai ia mengingat bahwa tadi ia jalan-jalan bersama Kibum seharian, dan mungkin saja ia tertidur saat perjalanan pulang.

Yesung menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang tadi menutupinya, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari _bed_-nya. Ia menggeliat sekali lagi sebelum kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu begitu melihat Siwon berada di sana bersama Kibum.

"Kenapa harus sekarang, Siwon-ah? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Yesung, huh? Kau tahu dengan pasti dia sangat mencintaimu!" Ujar Kibum membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Kibum-ah. Jessica akan pindah tugas ke China minggu depan. Aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya pindah lagi. Dan aku ingin ada ikatan di antara kami sebelum dia pergi," Jawab Siwon.

"Jadi kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada Jessica lagi?"

"Ne, dan aku akan mengajaknya bertunangan sebelum dia pergi,"

Mata Yesung melebar mendengar ucapan Siwon. Seakan ada ribuan pisau yang tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa sangat sakit. Tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa harus bertunangan secepat ini, Siwon? Bagaimana kalau Yesung mengetahuinya?"

Yesung mengusap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dengan cepat ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum sebuah isakan lirih lolos dari bibirnya.

Yesung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tangannya mencengkeram wastafel dengan kuat, seakan tengah berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

Jadi ini akhir dari semuanya?

Apa ia benar-benar harus menyerah sampai di sini?

'_Aku tau dia tidak benar-benar menginginkan aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dia hanya mencoba untuk berkorban. Dia tidak ingin aku ikut terluka bersamanya,'_

Yesung terisak mengingat ucapan Kibum pagi tadi. Apa ia harus berkorban? Lalu bagaimana dengan pengorbanannya untuk tetap berada di samping Siwon selama ini?

Perlahan, kenyataan yang selama ini berusaha ia tepis mulai menyeruak. Keyakinannya bahwa ia akan berhasil membuat Siwon kembali padanya kini tidak sebesar dulu lagi. Ia selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berhasil mendapatkan Siwon-nya kembali. Ia selalu berusaha menepis fakta-fakta yang ia takutkan.

Namun kini semuanya telah menjadi lebih jelas. Terlalu nyata untuk dapat ia pungkiri lagi. Sangat jelas, bahwa Siwon telah mencintai orang lain. Menyakitkan, memang, ia merasa sangat sakit ketika tidak bisa menepis kenyataan itu lagi. Sangat sakit ketika hatinya sendiri percaya bahwa kenyataan itu memang benar.

Yesung tersenyum hambar, namun air matanya masih terus mengalir, membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Hampir 5 tahun. Apa yang ia harapkan setelah 5 tahun semuanya berlalu? Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu? Tidak. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa semuanya pasti telah berubah. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu percaya diri bahwa hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam hati Siwon sampai saat ini.

Siwon bukan gay. Benar. Siwon bukan gay sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya _dulu_. Siwon hanya menjadi gay untuknya. Dan sekarang? Semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Siwon melupakannya dan mencintai seorang _yeoja_.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kibum baru saja masuk ke dalam apartment-nya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Alisnya langsung bertahut ketika melihat nama Yesung tertera di layar ponselnya. Mereka memang sempat bertukar nomor telepon pagi tadi.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

'_Kibum hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?'_

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa suara Yesung di seberang sedikit gemetar.

"Yesung-ah, apa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum cemas.

"_Kau mengenal Jessica Noona kan, hyung?"_ Yesung kembali bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Yesung—"

"_Apa dia yeoja yang baik, hyung?_"

"Yesung-ah, ada apa?"

"_Jawab aku, hyung! Apa dia yeoja yang baik?_"

"Y-ya, dia _yeoja _yang baik," Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi dengan _namja _itu.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yesung-ah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab aku, _hyung_!"

"I-itu aku.."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih," Ucap Yesung tanpa menunggu Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Yesung-ah, kau—" Ucapan Kibum terpotong saat mendengar tanda panggilan diputuskan oleh Yesung.

Kibum mencoba menghubungi Yesung berkali-kali, namun Yesung sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Setelah cukup lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar, namun kali ini menandakan pesan masuk.

'_Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan mencemaskan aku.'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu, Siwon tengah meminum kopi di ruang tamu rumahnya sembari membaca koran ketika tiba-tiba Yesung datang menghampirinya.

"_Hyung_, hari ini terapi ketigaku, kan?" Tanya Yesung membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya.

"Ya, hari ini kau terapi," Jawab Siwon sedikit bingung. Sejak kapan _namja _beriris _caramel _itu terlihat begitu semangat untuk menjalani terapi?

"Ayo cepat berangkat! Aku sudah siap!" Ujar Yesung lagi, dengan tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah, Jessica juga sudah mengirim pesan padaku," Siwon melipat koran di tangannya, kemudian bangkit dari sofa. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan Yesung menggenggam tangannya.

"_H_-_hyung_.."

Siwon memutar kepalanya menatap Yesung.

"Ha-hari ini ka-kau temani aku terapi, _ne_? Satu kali ini saja," Pinta Yesung dengan menatap Siwon penuh harap.

"Yesung, aku—"

"Aku mohon, _hyung_. Aku.. aku janji ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu menemaniku lagi,"

Siwon menatap Yesung yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jemari Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya terasa dingin, menunjukkan bahwa _namja _itu sangat gugup.

"Baiklah," Jawab Siwon singkat, membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu satu kali ini saja,"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "_Kajja_ kita pergi!" Serunya seraya menarik tangan Siwon keluar dari rumah.

Siwon yang masih bingung dengan sikap Yesung yang –menurutnya—aneh hanya membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh _namja _manis itu.

Saat mobil Siwon keluar melewati pintu gerbang, seorang _namja _keluar dari balik pohon yang berada di depan rumah besar itu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku saja," Gumam _namja _berkacamata hitamitu seraya mengelus cangkang kura-kura di tangannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Pagi.." Sapa Jessica seraya tersenyum ketika melihat Yesung dan Siwon memasuki ruangannya.

"Pagi," Balas Siwon juga tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yesung-ah? Kau siap untuk terapi hari ini?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku baik, _Noona_,"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita langsung ke ruang terapi saja," Ujar Jessica seraya beranjak bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Noona_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Yesung membuat Jessica dan Siwon langsung menatapnya.

"I-ini tentang penyakitku. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu," Ucap Yesung lagi.

"Err, baiklah," Jawab Jessica, "Siwon-ah, bisa kau menunggu di luar sebentar?"

Siwon menatap Yesung curiga, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendengarnya?"

"Ini privasi seorang dokter dan pasiennya, Siwon. Ayo cepat keluar!" Ujar Jessica.

Siwon berdecak, "Baiklah, aku akan keluar," Ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Jessica di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Jessica seraya kembali duduk di kursinya.

"_Noona, _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau mencintai Siwon _hyung_?"

"Apa?" Jessica menatap Yesung terkejut, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Yesung-ah?"

"Jawab saja, _Noona_. Aku mohon.."

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, Yesung-ah. Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan ini,"

Tiba-tiba Yesung bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung berlutut di depan Jessica membuat _yeoja _berambut _blonde _itu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung-ah?"

"Katakan kau mencintainya, _Noona_. Aku mohon.."

"Yesung, aku tidak bisa—"

"Aku mohon, _Noona_. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan menolaknya lagi.."

Jessica bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan Yesung, "Jangan seperti ini, Yesung-ah. Aku tidak bisa.." Ucapnya seraya menangkup wajah Yesung yang tertunduk.

"Aku mohon padamu, _Noona_. Aku ingin dia bahagia.. hiks.. hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku mohon jangan menolaknya lagi.." Isak Yesung.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya.." Jessica ikut terisak.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Noona_. Sungguh. Ak-aku.. aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia sebelum aku mati.."

"Tidak, Yesung! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau pasti akan sembuh!"

Yesung kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin sembuh, _Noona_. Aku.. aku hiks.. tidak mau hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak mau terlalu lama menjadi beban untuk Siwon _hyung_.."

"Yesung, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Ini terapiku yang terakhir, _Noona_. Jangan membuatku bertahan lagi hiks.." Air mata Yesung mengalir semakin deras, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Siwon _hyung_. Tetapi aku juga tidak mau keberadaanku menjadi beban untuknya.."

"Yesung—"

"Aku mohon padamu, _Noona_.. Aku ingin melihat Siwon _hyung_ bahagia.. tolong aku.."

Jessica langsung menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, "_Aniya, _Yesung-ah! Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu dan juga Siwon.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Noona_! Kau justru akan sangat menyakitiku kalau kau tidak melakukannya!"

Jessica menggeleng, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "Jangan seperti ini, Yesung-ah.."

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Jessica, kemudian menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya sendiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Noona_. Demi Tuhan. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membuatnya bahagia,"

Jessica menggeleng, "Aku mohon Yesung.."

"Tidak, _Noona_! Aku mohon lakukan ini untukku. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang jika sudah melihatnya bahagia bersamamu,"

"Kau tidak akan mati, Yesung-ah!"

"Tapi aku ingin mati, _Noona_! Kau tidak mengerti! Aku lelah! Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi! Aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup!" Yesung kembali terisak.

"Aku mengerti, Yesung-ah!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tahu, _Noona? _Aku bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena aku yakin aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon _hyung_! Dia satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup! Sekarang kau lihat? Bukan aku orang yang dia inginkan! Bukan aku yang bisa membuatnya bahagia!"

"Yesung—"

"Biarkan aku pergi, _Noona_.. Kalian masih memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bahagia. Aku berjanji padamu, Siwon _hyung_ adalah _namja _yang baik. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersamanya.."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Yesung. Aku hanya tidak bisa.."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun.."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan apapun, Yesung! Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Kau orang yang baik, _Noona_. Aku percaya Siwon _hyung_ akan bahagia bersamamu. Aku mohon.."

Jessica menghapus air matanya, "Lebih baik kita terapi dulu, okay? Siwon pasti sudah menunggu kita," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Yesung ikut menghapus air matanya, "Kau benar. Siwon _hyung_ pasti sudah terlalu lama menunggu kita,"

"_Kajja_!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Kau siap, Yesung?" Tanya Jessica.

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Jessica tersenyum, "Berjuanglah. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini," Ujarnya memberi semangat. Kemudian ia menyuntikan cairan di tangannya ke lengan kiri Yesung.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya. Mulai merasakan efek cairan kimia tadi bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya.

Siwon hanya diam di samping kanan Yesung. Memperhatikan ketika kedua _caramel _itu terpejam semakin rapat, menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya saat ini mulai merasa kesakitan. Tangan Yesung mencengkeram kuat _bed cover _berwarna putih di bawahnya, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit berbagi rasa sakitnya dengan benda mati itu.

"Engh.." Sebuah erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Yesung, menunjukkan bahwa rasa sakit itu kini semakin mendominasi setiap aliran darahnya.

Wajah Yesung mulai berkeringat, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seakan bisa ikut merasakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba Siwon menggenggam jemari kanan Yesung. Sungguh, ia merasa hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini.

Yesung membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Ia tampak terkejut begitu melihat bahwa Siwon-lah yang menggenggam tangannya dan menatap ke arahnya. Namun kemudian ia seolah langsung merasa hangat ketika menemukan kecemasan di dalam _obsidian _itu. Rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menginvasi tubuhnya kini seakan menghilang entah kemana.

Yesung tersenyum pada Siwon, seakan tengah meyakinkan _namja _tampan itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Padahal siapapun yang melihat keadaannya saat ini pasti tahu bahwa ia sangat jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

"Engh.."

Lagi-lagi erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Yesung yang kini terlihat pucat, padahal ia sudah mati-matian menahannya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung semakin erat, seolah tengah mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk membuat _namja _manis itu tetap bertahan. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Yesung begitu kesakitan setiap kali menjalani terapi. Dan ia justru selalu mencari alasan ketika _namja _itu meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya. Ia mengabaikan kekecewaan yang ia tangkap dengan jelas terpancar dari sepasang manik _caramel _itu setiap kali ia memberikan kebohongan sebagai alasan.

Kini Siwon bisa melihat, wajah yang selalu ia anggap mengerikan itu tampak begitu kesakitan. Luka yang selalu ia anggap hanya sebuah topeng itu kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Kini ia baru menyadari bahwa jemari yang ada di dalam genggamannya itu terasa semakin kurus. Pipi itu kini juga terlihat lebih tirus, tidak se-_chubby _dulu lagi. Berat badan Yesung juga terasa semakin ringan setiap kali ia menggendongnya. Satu hal kini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas, _namja _itu terlihat lebih lemah daripada ketika ia membawanya dari panti asuhan dulu.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan kuat, membuat Siwon tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Ak-kuh ja-janji ini ya-yang ter.. akh.. khir.."

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMEMBER ME**

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort, drama etc.

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other ^^

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, ribet, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

"Obat-obatan yang diberikan pada tahap ini sangat keras sehingga mempengaruhi sel-sel normal dan menimbulkan efek samping seperti rambut rontok, mudah terinfeksi, dan daya tahan tubuh menurun, jadi kau harus menjaga Yesung lebih baik lagi, Siwon-ah," Ujar Jessica.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang saat ini terlelap di punggungnya. _Namja _manis itu sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan sampai ia ketiduran setelah selesai terapi satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku tahu," Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Siwon-ah. Saat ini kondisi Yesung sangat lemah, bukan hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga psikisnya. Aku khawatir jika dia sendiri tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh, semua usaha kita selama ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Sebesar apapun kita berusaha, semua itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika tidak ada keinginan dari dalam diri Yesung sendiri untuk sembuh,"

"Aku akan menjaganya sebisaku,"

Jessica tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu. Baiklah, lebih baik kalian segera pulang, Yesung harus banyak istirahat saat ini,"

Siwon ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Jessica,"

"Ini sudah tugasku, Siwon,"

Siwon kembali tersenyum sebelum kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruangan Jessica dengan menggendong Yesung di punggungnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Yesung dengan hati-hati di atas _bed_-nya. Ia tidak ingin Yesung terbangun dan melihat _namja _itu merasa kesakitan lagi. Sudah cukup ia melihat Yesung kesakitan saat terapi tadi. Ia tidak tega jika harus melihat Yesung kesakitan lagi karena efek _pasca _terapi kali ini.

Siwon terdiam dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yesung yang saat ini tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya kulit wajahnya yang sedikit pucat yang menunjukkan bahwa _namja _itu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Bibir yang berwarna pudar dan lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya menambah kesan terluka di wajah manis tersebut.

"Apa aku sangat keterlaluan selama ini?" Gumam Siwon dengan suara pelan.

Siwon menyesal. _Namja _manis di hadapannya itu benar-benar terluka. Kenapa ia baru bisa melihatnya sekarang? Kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa luka itu bukan hanya topeng? Apa selama ini ia memang sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh kebencian?

Selama ini ia selalu memperlakukan Yesung dengan buruk. Ia selalu berusaha membuat Yesung membencinya. Namun apa yang _namja _itu lakukan? Yesung tetap bertahan di sampingnya. Seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal bahwa semua yang ia lakukan hanya akan sia-sia. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa cara-cara seperti itu tidak akan pernah berhasil pada _namja _yang ia anggap tidak memiliki harga diri tersebut.

Yesung bukan _namja _yang kuat. Semua pasti bisa melihat itu hanya dengan satu kali mengamati wajahnya. Namun pendiriannya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan lemah. Kepercayaan yang ia miliki tidak mudah dipatahkan begitu saja.

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya. Membuatnya terasa sangat sesak dengan alasan yang tak pernah bisa ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku, huh? Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Yesung-ah,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Aku harus__ pergi__ ke Jepang, Siwon-ah. Jadi hari ini kau yang harus memastikan Yesung makan dengan baik dan benar, arra?"_ Ujar Kibum pada Siwon melalui telepon.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini sudah seperti _Umma_-nya saja, Kibum-ssi!"

"_Aku serius, Choi Siwon!_"

"_Arra arra_! Aku tahu. Aku akan memastikan _namja _itu makan dengan benar," Jawab Siwon kesal.

"_Jangan membeli fast food! Yesung harus makan makanan yang sehat!_"

Siwon berdecak, "Aku akan menyewa pembantu untuk memasak! Kau senang?"

"_Ide yang bagus. Kalau kau tidak mampu membayar, katakan saja padaku, okay? Aku harus segera pergi. Besok pagi aku akan ke rumahmu. Jaga Yesung dengan baik!_"

"Yah!" Siwon berseru protes, namun Kibum sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Siwon. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kemudian melihat jam yang menggantung di sudut kamarnya.

"Jam 9, lebih baik aku membangunkannya," Gumamnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Yesung.

Siwon baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung, namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa pintu berwarna _crimson _di hadapannya itu tidak tertutup rapat. Entah mendapatkan inisiatif darimana, Siwon melongkokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Didapatinya Yesung tengah duduk di lantai dengan menyandar pada tempat tidurnya. _Namja _itu tampak sedang memeluk sebuah bingkai foto, hanya saja Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena posisinya terbalik.

Dada Siwon kembali terasa sesak begitu melihat aliran air mata di kedua pipi pucat itu. Kedua mata Yesung memang terpejam, namun sama sekali tidak menghalangi air matanya untuk terus mengalir. _Obsidian _Siwon kembali melebar saat menemukan helaian rambut yang cukup banyak tercecer di sebelah Yesung.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan masuk menghampiri _namja _manis itu.

"Yesung-ah.." Panggil Siwon dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat Yesung tersentak.

Iris _caramel _Yesung sedikit melebar begitu menemukan Siwon berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah aneh. Dengan cepat ia menyimpan foto yang tadi didekapnya di bawah selimut, kemudian menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya.

"H-hyung, se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Baru saja. Aku pikir kau belum bangun," Jawab Siwon dengan nada datar.

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku sudah bangun dari tadi,"

Entah mengapa, senyuman Yesung kali ini terlihat begitu menyakitkan di mata Siwon. Ia seolah bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa senyuman itu benar-benar dipaksakan. Apalagi ditambah dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang begitu kentara di kedua pipi Yesung.

Dada Siwon kembali sesak, lagi-lagi masih dengan alasan yang sampai saat ini tidak ia mengerti. Apa sekarang ia merasa bersalah? Atau ia hanya merasa kasihan pada Yesung? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa setiap kali ia menatap mata Yesung, iris _caramel _itu seakan menyeretnya untuk merasakan kepedihan yang sama. Luka yang terpancar samar itu seolah membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit.

"Hyung?" Panggil Yesung membuat Siwon tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung lagi membuat Siwon tergagap.

"A-aku.. aku hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk makan," Jawab Siwon cepat, "Kibum bisa membunuhku kalau kau tidak makan dengan baik,"

"Ma-makan?" Yesung tersenyum canggung, "Kau duluan saja, hyung. Aku akan makan sendiri nanti,"

"Ini sudah jam 9, Yesung. Kau mau sarapan jam berapa? Kau ingin Jessica marah padaku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik, huh?" Siwon mendengus kesal.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku tidak bisa berjalan. Ka-kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi sejak tadi pagi,"

Siwon berdecak, "Kenapa tidak mengatakan dari tadi, huh?" Serunya membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak, "Aku akan memanggil Jessica,"

"Tidak, hyung!" Seru Yesung membuat Siwon kembali menatapnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasa sakit, hanya tidak bisa digerakkan saja. Sebentar lagi pasti juga akan sembuh,"'

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Yesung! Kau terlalu menganggap remeh!"

Yesung tersenyum pahit.

'_Seandainya kau berkata seperti itu karena benar-benar mencemaskanku, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia, hyung. Tetapi pasti kau hanya ingin Jessica datang ke sini, kan?'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah membantuku ke ruang makan?"

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mendengus kesal, "Kau memang keras kepala,"

Yesung hanya tersenyum.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung yang terasa semakin ringan dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Ia menarik satu kursi untuk Yesung dengan kakinya, kemudian ia sendiri mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Makanlah!" Ujar Siwon seraya menyodorkan semangkuk bubur di hadapan Yesung.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Maaf merepotkanmu," Ucap Yesung, kemudian ia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan bubur tadi ke dalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Siwon hanya diam dan menatap Yesung yang sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. _Namja _manis itu terlihat terlalu fokus memakan buburnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, hyung," Ujar Yesung seraya menyingkirkan mangkuknya yang masih berisi lebih dari setengah.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya, Yesung! Apa kau tidak sadar sekarang kau sangat kurus, huh?"

Yesung mengamati dirinya sendiri, "Benarkah?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon berdecak.

Yesung mengusap belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung, "Aku memang kecil, hyung," Ujarnya. Namun senyum di bibirnya langsung memudar begitu ia menarik kembali tangannya dan menemukan beberapa helai rambutnya kembali rontok.

Siwon ikut melebarkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Yesung berubah.

Yesung kembali tertawa canggung, "Sepertinya rambutku akan segera habis,"

Sesaat suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Siwon bingung harus melakukan apa, sementara Yesung seakan tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"A-aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar. Kau harus banyak istirahat," Ujar Siwon setelah cukup lama keduanya terdiam.

Yesung mendongkak, "Kau tidak ke perusahaan, hyung?"

"_Aniya_, aku ada urusan penting hari ini," Jawab Siwon seraya bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung hanya bergumam lirih.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Terima kasih, hyung," Ucap Yesung begitu Siwon membaringkannya di atas _bed_.

"Hm," Gumam Siwon pelan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yesung seraya mengambil sebuah _box _kecil berwarna merah yang jatuh dari saku Siwon.

Siwon tampak melebarkan matanya, "I-itu.. itu cincin,"

Senyuman di bibir Yesung langsung memudar. Siwon tidak perlu memperjelas kalimatnya untuk membuat ia mengerti mengapa _namja _beriris _obsidian _itu membawa benda tersebut.

Yesung kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini terlihat tulus meskipun masih ada kesan dipaksakan.

"Aku ingin tidur, hyung," Ujar Yesung seraya menyerahkan _box _berwarna merah tadi pada Siwon.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan keluar," Jawab Siwon seraya memasukkan _box _tadi ke dalam sakunya, kemudian keluar meninggalkan kamar Yesung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tuhan, bisakah kau menjemputku lebih cepat lagi?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon mematut diirinya di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup sempurna terlebih dulu sebelum kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sosok Yesung tengah menonton TV di ruang tamu. Meskipun jaraknya dapat dikatakan cukup jauh, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi-lagi ada aliran air mata di pipi yang semakin tirus itu.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung, "Yesung?" Panggilnya membuat Yesung tersentak kaget.

_Namja _manis itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Siwon. Sebuah senyuman –yang pasti dipaksakan—terukir di bibir _plum_-nya.

"Kau mau pergi, hyung?"

"Y-ya, aku mau keluar. Kau tidak apa-apa kan di rumah sendirian?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Jawab Yesung masih dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam," Ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

"Hyung!" Seru Yesung membuat Siwon yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya terhenti.

Siwon sedikit mendongak dan menemukan Yesung berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

Yesung menyodorkan _box _kecil berwarna merah pada Siwon, "Tadi jatuh di ruang tamu," Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Siwon mengambil _box _tersebut dengan ragu, "Te-terima kasih,"

Yesung kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia melangkah mendekati Siwon, sedikit berjinjit untuk merapikan rambut _namja _tampan itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, seakan merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Kau sangat tampan, hyung," Pujinya tulus, "Semoga kau berhasil,"

Siwon tercekat. Apa yang tejadi pada _namja _di depannya itu? Dimana Yesung yang begitu terobsesi padanya? Dimana Yesung yang bahkan pernah berniat meracuninya hanya agar ia tidak bisa pergi dengan Jessica? Apa _namja _itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa _namja _itu sudah lelah sekarang?

Tidak.

Yesung masih mencintainya. Siwon bisa melihat genangan air di kedua pelupuk _caramel _di depannya itu meskipun sedikit tersamarkan oleh cahaya bulan yang temaram.

"A-aku masuk dulu. Di sini dingin," Ujar Yesung seraya mengusap belakang lehernya, "Hati-hati, hyung," Ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon.

Air mata yang sejak tadi mati-matian ditahannya kini ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja. Lagipula Siwon tidak melihatnya, bukan?

Yesung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan menangis di sana. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat lagi. Ia tidak perlu lagi meyakinkan siapapun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kini ia bebas menangis sepuasnya untuk menunjukkan betapa saat ini ia sangat terluka.

Semua sudah berakhir. Ya, semuanya, penantian dan pengorbanannya telah berakhir sampai di sini. Ia telah melepaskan apa yang selama ini mati-matian ia pertahankan. Siwon-nya, ia telah melepaskan _namja _itu untuk orang lain. Ia menyerah demi kebahagiaan _namja _yang sangat dicintainya itu. Apa yang seperti ini masih bisa disebut 'terobsesi'? Apa yang seperti ini masih pantas diragukan untuk bisa disebut cinta?

Yesung memang egois. _Sebelumnya_, ia selalu sendirian. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mengajarinya tentang pengorbanan. Tidak pernah ada yang membuat ia merasa ingin berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun itu semua sebelum Siwon masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Berkorban itu menyakitkan. Jika bisa, Yesung tidak ingin berkorban untuk siapapun seumur hidupnya. Ia ingin bahagia. Ia ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun entah apa yang akhirnya membuat ia berpikir bahwa kebahagiaannya tidak akan berarti jika Siwon tidak bahagia. Kini, tidak ada yang ia inginkan lebih dari kebahagiaan Siwon. Ia ingin _namja _yang ia cintai itu bahagia meskipun itu berarti ia yang harus terluka.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Hati-hati, Nona Jung!" Siwon terkekeh pelan seraya terus menuntun Jessica memasuki sebuah _res_tahu_rant_ mewah yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Ini dimana, Siwon-ah? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup?" Gerutu Jessica yang mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu," Jawab Siwon masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Okay, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, baru kau boleh membuka matamu, _arra_?"

Jessica mengangguk.

"Satu.." Siwon membuka kain berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Jessica, "Dua.. tiga.."

Jessica membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatannya yang sedikit kabur. Beberapa detik kemudian iris secerah _emerald_-nya melebar begitu mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam sebuah restahurant yang telah di_-design _dengan begitu mewah. Sudah bisa ia tebak, pasti Siwon yang telah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya.

"Ayo duduk.." Ujar Siwon seraya menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Jessica.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Jessica.

Siwon tersenyum sembari duduk di hadapan Jessica.

"Siwon, kau—"

"Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon memotong ucapan Jessica.

"Kau berlebihan, Siwon-ah,"

"Bagiku tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu untukmu, Jessica," Ujar Siwon masih dengan tersenyum.

Jessica menghela napas, "Kau selalu saja seperti ini, Tuan Choi!"

Siwon terkekeh, "Kalau kau sudah tahu aku memang seperti ini, kenapa harus protes, huh?"

Jessica memutar bola matanya.

"Makanannya, Tuan, Nona.." Ucap seorang pelayan yang datang membawakan makanan untuk Jessica dan Siwon. Di belakangnya ada 3 orang pelayan lagi yang membawakan makanan, minuman dan _dessert_. Meja yang ditempati oleh Siwon dan Jessica memang cukup besar mengingat itu adalah meja utama restahurant mewah tersebut.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Siwon.

Empat orang pelayan tadi membungkukkan dirinya sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini?"

Siwon tertawa, "Tentu saja kau, Nona Jung. Kau sangat menyukai _seafood_, kan? Aku memesan semua ini khusus untukmu,"

Jessica kembali menghela napas, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini untukku, Siwon,"

Tiba-tiba Siwon menggenggam tangan Jessica membuat _yeoja _beriris cerah itu menatapnya.

"Aku mohon jangan menolakku lagi, Jessica. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan,"

"Tapi kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini untukku, Siwon,"

Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu meraih _box _kecil berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya.

"Menikahlah denganku," Ujar Siwon seraya membuka _box _kecil tadi sehingga sebuah cincin yang ada di dalamnya terlihat dengan jelas di hadapan Jessica.

Jessica terdiam. Sebenarnya hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi untuknya. Ia tahu bahwa _namja _tampan di hadapannya itu mencintainya sejak dulu. _Namja _itu masih terus berusaha mendekatinya meskipun ia sudah menolaknya dua kali. Sore tadi saat Siwon mengajaknya makan malam, ia juga sudah menduga bahwa Siwon pasti akan kembali menyatakan cinta padanya, apalagi mengingat apa yang kemarin Yesung katakan saat terapi. Jadi ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Siwon," Ucap Jessica setelah cukup lama terdiam, membuat senyuman di bibir Siwon langsung memudar.

"Apa?"

Jessica menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, Siwon. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,"

"Menyakitiku? Kau justru akan sangat menyakitiku jika membuatku menunggu lagi, Jessica!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Siwon. Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

Siwon mmenggeleng, "Kau pasti berbohong. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku!"

"Tidak, Choi Siwon! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu!"

"Kenapa, huh? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak, Siwon. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu,"

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Jessica! Kau tahu itu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Siwon. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Apa ini karena Yesung?"

"Apa?"

"Ini pasti karena Yesung, kan? Apa yang _namja _itu katakan padamu, huh?" Siwon menatap Jessica tajam.

"Ini bukan karena Yesung, Siwon! Aku tidak bisa karena aku memang tidak mencintaimu!"

"Tidak! Aku yakin ini pasti karena Yesung! Apa yang _namja pshyco _itu katakan, huh? Apa dia memintamu untuk menolakku?!"

Jessica menggeleng cepat, "Ini bukan karena siapapun, Siwon-ah! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu tentang Yesung! Dia itu _namja _yang baik!"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Jadi kau juga tertipu oleh topeng malaikatnya, huh? Dia memintamu mengasihaninya?"

"Tidak, Choi Siwon! Ini bukan salah Yesung!"

"Apa yang _namja psycho _itu lakukan, huh? Dia memaksamu? Atahu dia mengancamu? Katakan!" Seru Siwon. Matanya berkilat menahan amarah.

"Berhenti berbicara _non sense, _Choi Siwon! Yesung tidak serendah itu! Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Dia memang _namja _murahan!"

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Siwon sebagai sambutan atas ucapannya barusan.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun, Choi Siwon! Ini semua murni keputusanku!"

Siwon mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Jessica! Kau menolakku pasti karena _namja _tidak tahu diri itu, kan? Jawab aku!"

Jessica menggeleng, cairan bening mulai terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Cukup, Siwon! Kau bodoh! Kau menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat mencintaimu! Kau bodoh!"

Mata Siwon melebar, "Ka-kau tahu?"

Jessica menyeka air mata yang mulai jatuh di pipinya, "Ya, aku tahu,"

"Apa _namja _itu yang mengatakannya padamu, huh?"

"Berhenti berpikiran buruk tentang Yesung, Siwon! Kau tidak pantas membencinya hanya karena dia mencintaimu!"

"Aku memang membencinya! Aku sangat membencinya! Dia tidak mencintaiku! _Namja _gila itu terobsesi padaku!"

"Dia mencintaimu, Siwon! Kau bodoh!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Jessica!"

"Kau membunuhnya, Siwon!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Dia yang bersalah, kenapa semua orang malah menyalahkanku, huh?"

"Karena kau memang bersalah, _Damnit_! Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu mengerti, huh?!" Napas Jessica naik turun menahan emosi.

"Kalian semua yang tidak mengerti! Kalian tertipu oleh wajah malaikatnya! Kalian tidak tahu kalau dia itu sangat mengerikan! Dia itu _pshyco_! Dia gila!"

Plak!

Jessica menampar pipi Siwon sekali lagi. Air mata _yeoja _itu kembali mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Hentikan, Siwon! Kau membunuhnya!"

Siwon tertawa aneh, "Cih! Sepertinya memang lebih baik dia mati. Atau akan lebih baik lagi jika dia tidak pernah ada di dunia ini,"

Jessica melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau yang gila, Choi Siwon!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau membelanya seperti ini, huh?"

"Sudah aku katakan dia tidak melakukan apapun! Demi Tuhan kau mengerikan, Siwon! Kau bukan Choi Siwon yang aku kenal!"

"Kenapa jadi seperti aku yang penjahat di sini, huh? Kenapa semua orang membela _namja _gila itu?!"

"Dia mencintaimu, Siwon! Dan itu bukan kesalahan! Dia memiliki hak untuk mencintai siapapun yang dia inginkan!"

"Dia bersalah, Jessica! _Namja _tidak seharusnya mencintai seorang _namja_!"

"Tapi kau lebih bersalah, Siwon! Kau tidak seharusnya meperlakukan dia dengan buruk hanya karena dia mencintaimu!"

"Darimana kau tahu aku memperlakukannya dengan buruk, huh? Apa dia mengadu padamu?"

"Berhenti berpikiran picik, Siwon! Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kibum kemarin. Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang itu!"

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "A-apa? Ka-kau—"

"Ya, aku tahu Yesung mencintaimu. Aku tahu selama ini kau memperlakukan Yesung dengan buruk hanya karena kau tidak suka caranya mencintaimu,"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jessica! _Namja _itu pantas mendapatkannya!"

Jessica menggeleng, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "Aku mohon berhenti melakukan ini padanya, Siwon-ah.. dia mencintaimu.." Isaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya!" Seru Siwon.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Siwon! Hanya kau alasan dia untuk tetap bertahan hidup!"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Berhenti bicara tidak masuk akal!"

"Dia hidup untukmu, Siwon!"

Siwon berdecih, "Aku tidak peduli padanya,"

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak peduli padamu! Semoga kau bahagia dengan keegoisanmu, Choi Siwon!" Jessica menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Jessica!"

"Jangan mengikutiku! Aku membencimu!" Seru Jessica sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu restahurant, meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya frustasi.

"Aargghh!" Siwon meremas rambutnya dengan kasar.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Brakk!

Siwon menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Dengan langkah terhuyung dan tatapan gusar, ia berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan amarah yang luar biasa.

Brakk!

Suara pintu kembali terdengar dibuka dengan kasar. Mata Siwon menatap nyalang ke sekeliling ruangan. Didapatinya sosok yang dicarinya tidur di lantai dengan menyandar pada tempat tidurnya. Diabaikannya wajah yang terlihat begitu pucat, ia kembali melangkah dan menarik tangan Yesung dengan kasar.

Bugh!

Siwon melayangkan pukulannya menghantam wajah Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh dengan cukup keras di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Akh!" Yesung reflek mengerang kesakitan. Iris _caramel-_nya terbuka, dan seketika melebar begitu bertemu dengan _obsidian _yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Si-Siwon h-hyung?"

"Kau brengsek, Yesung!" Seru Siwon membuat Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau licik! Apa yang kau katakan pada Jessica, huh?!"

"A-aku.. aku—"

Siwon menarik kerah Yesung, "Katakan! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Damnit_?!"

"A-aku tidak—"

Bugh!

Siwon kembali menghantam wajah Yesung membuat _namja _itu terhempas ke atas tempat tidurnya. Cairan berwarna merah terlihat mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kulakukan, h-hyung?" Tanya Yesung dengan mata berair. Ia bisa melihat amarah yang begitu besar terpancar dari sepasang manik _obsidian _di depannya itu.

"_Bitch_! Kau yang memaksa Jessica untuk menolakku, kan?"

Mata Yesung kembali melebar, "A-apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau memang _namja _tidak tahu diri, Kim Yesung! Aku menyesal pernah menolongmu! Seharusnya saat itu aku membiarkanmu mati tenggelam!" Teriak Siwon dengan suara keras.

"H-hyung—"

"_pshyco_!"

Yesung menggeleng, air mata mulai berjatuhan di kedua pipinya, "Aku mohon jangan katakan itu, hyung.."

"Kenapa? Kau memang _pshyco_. Kau gila!"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung hiks.. sungguh.."

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Kau menginginkanku, kan? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Yesung menatap Siwon bingung, namun belum sempat ia menghilangkan keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba Siwon menindihnya.

"H-hyung apa—"

"Diam!" Seru Siwon yang kemudian langsung menyambar bibir Yesung dan melumatnya dengan ganas tanpa memberikan Yesung kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hmpphh.." Yesung memukul-mukul dada Siwon, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman _namja _di atasnya itu.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Yesung dalam genggamannya. Ia menyeringai menatap Yesung yang terengah di bawahnya.

"Bukankah ini yang diinginkan _namja _murahan sepertimu, huh?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Ja-jangan, hyung hiks.."

Siwon tertawa, membuat Yesung bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kau simpan air matamu ini untuk orang lain, Yesungie. Aku tidak akan pernah tertipu oleh air matamu itu," Ujar Siwon, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Yesung, "Kau menginginkan aku, kan?"

Yesung menggeleng lemah, berbanding terbalik dengan isakannya yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Jawab aku, _slut_! Jangan munafik! Kau menginginkan aku, kan?"

"Le-lepaskan hiks.."

Siwon menyeringai, "Dasar _namja _tidak punya harga diri! Kau memaksaku untuk mencintaimu dan sekarang kau pura-pura menolakku, huh?"

"Le-lepas—arrgh!" Yesung mengerang ketika merasakan tangan kanan Siwon meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

"_Bitch_!" Bisik Siwon sebelum kemudian kembali melumat bibir Yesung dengan ganas.

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman. Cairan hangat mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang terpejam erat. Lumatan Siwon dibibirnya semakin brutal hingga ia bisa mengecap rasa anyir dalam ciuman itu. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Siwon yang terus meremas bagian bawahnya dengan kasar, membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi berkali lipat.

Siwon menyapu belahan bibir Yesung, berusaha mencari celah untuk masuk. Namun Yesung justru menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat membuat Siwon kehilangan kesabaran. _Namja _beriris _obsidian _itu kembali meremas milik Yesung dengan kuat membuat Yesung mengerang. Dengan cepat, Siwon langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yesung. Ia membelit lidah Yesung dan mengajaknya bertarung, namun _namja _dibawahnya itu sepertinya terlalu lemah untuk meresponnya.

Siwon merobek _Tshirt _Yesung tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kedua tangan _namja _manis itu. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Yesung yang kini basah oleh air mata dan saliva akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Ja-jangan hyung.." Yesung kembali memohon disertai isakan lirih. Matanya menatap jauh ke dalam iris _obsidian _Siwon, berusaha mencari belas kasihan dari mata yang kini terlihat begitu menakutkan untuknya.

Siwon menyeringai, "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah berani masuk ke dalam hidupku, Yesung," Ucapnya berbahaya.

Yesung menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain memohon pada Siwon agar melepaskannya. Memberontak pun kini seakan tidak ada gunanya lagi, kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Siwon.

Seringaian Siwon semakin mengembang. Melihat wajah memelas Yesung seakan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Entah menguar kemana rasa bersalah yang sempat mengetuk pintu hatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Saat ini yang terpancar di matanya hanyalah kebencian yang begitu besar dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan _namja _yang bahkan sebenarnya sudah terlalu rapuh itu.

Siwon kembali menundukkan kepalanya, namun kali ini ciumannya beralih ke leher pucat Yesung. Tangannya yang tadi bermain di bagian bawah tubuh Yesung kini bergerak naik, mengusap perut dan dada Yesung kemudian memainkan _nipple_-nya.

"Engh.." Yesung mendesah. Bukan karena nikmat, melainkan sakit karena hisapan dan gigitan kasar Siwon pada lehernya.

"He-hentikan h-hyung.." Isak Yesung dengan suara lirih dan parau.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menyeringai ketika mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Yesung. Libidonya untuk menyakiti _namja _dibawahnya itu seakan terpacu.

Siwon melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Yesung kemudian bangkit dari _bed_. Ia segera melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Yesung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika Siwon melepaskan tangannya, ia berusaha bangkit dari _bed _dan segera berlari dengan langkah tertatih menuju pintu.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau?!" Seru Siwon. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari dan menangkap lengan Yesung sebelum _namja _manis itu berhasil mencapai pintu.

"Lepaskan hyung hiks.. ak-aku tidak mau.." Isak Yesung seraya berusaha memberontak dari cengkeraman Siwon pada kedua lengannya.

Plakk!

Siwon menampar pipi Yesung dengan sangat keras membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh membentur pintu di belakangnya.

Brak!

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Ia bisa merasakan cairan anyir mengalir bersamaan dari pelipis dan hidungnya.

"Jangan lari dariku, bodoh!" Seru Siwon. Ia segera menghampiri Yesung yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran kemudian membawanya kembali ke atas _bed _dan menindihnya.

Yesung berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan sisa kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mohon h-hyung hiks.. jangan.."

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, _namja _murahan?"

Yesung menggeleng lemah. Dadanya terlalu sesak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

Srek.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Siwon berhasil melepaskan celana Yesung sehingga _namja _itu kini _full naked _sama seperti dirinya. Siwon tersenyum puas ketika melihat milik Yesung sedikit membesar akibat ulahnya tadi.

Air mata Yesung mengalir semakin deras. Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Siwon yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sama sekali bukan Siwon yang ia kenal. Ia tidak melihat apapun di dalam _obsidian _itu selain kebencian yang begitu besar.

"ARRGHH!" Yesung berteriak keras ketika merasakan milik Siwon memasuki dirinya tanpa persiapan apapun.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Yesung untuk menyesuaikan diri, Siwon langsung menggerakkan miliknya dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar di dalam _hole _Yesung.

"Arrghh! He-hentikan hyung hiks.. sa-sakit.."

Seolah tak mendengar rintihan Yesung, Siwon terus menghujamkan miliknya di dalam _hole _Yesung dengan brutal, membuat daerah itu seakan terkoyak. Yesung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Bukan hanya merasa terbelah menjadi dua, ia bahkan merasa kini dirinya telah benar-benar hancur. Namun perlahan rasa sakit itu seakan menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran dirinya yang mulai menipis.

"Ka-kau ja-jahat h-hyunghh.."

Yesung mengernyit kesakitan saat merasakan Siwon menghujam dirinya dalam tempo yang semakin cepat dan brutal. Sama sekali tidak ada kenikmatan yang seharusnya ia rasakan ketika melakukan hal ini bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya berpikir mungkin mati saat itu juga adalah pilihan terbaik.

"He.. hen.. tik.. k-kan.." Rintih Yesung yang lagi-lagi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Siwon.

Sepertinya kali ini Yesung terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Tak ada lagi kekuatan untuk melawan yang tersisa. Hanya rasa perih dan sakit luar biasa dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Bahkan hanya untuk menolak ketika Siwon kembali meraup bibirnya pun ia sudah tak mampu. Ia hanya membiarkan bibir _namja _di atasnya tersebut terus mengulumnya dalam. Memaksa untuk saling bertukar saliva. Kasar dengan gigitan yang membuat bibirnya berdarah. Menambah perih luka akibat tamparan Siwon sebelumnya.

Yesung mencengkeram _bed cover _dengan kuat saat merasakan milik Siwon semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan terasa remuk, namun masih tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Erangan kesakitan Yesung yang kian melemah tak menghentikan Siwon untuk terus menghujamkan miliknya. Yesung terluka. Sungguh. Bahkan air mata yang terus meleleh di kedua pipi yang tak se-_chubby _dulu itu pun seakan tak mampu lagi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"ARGHHHH!" Jeritan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Yesung, bersaing dengan teriakan samar Siwon saat cairan _namja _itu mengalir jauh di dalam tubuhnya, menjadi pertanda bahwa permainan menyakitkan itu kini telah berakhir bersamaan dengan pengelihatannya yang perlahan menghitam.

Sama sekali tidak ada cairan yang keluar dari milik Yesung. Menunjukkan bahwa _namja _itu benar-benar tidak menikmati permainan ini.

Cairan putih kental bercampur darah mengalir dari _hole _Yesung ketika Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh _namja _dibawahnya itu. Darah yang menunjukkan betapa _namja _manis itu sangat terluka atas apa yang ia baru saja ia lakukan.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Yesung tergeletak dengan mata terpejam di bawahnya. Ada luka yang terpancar jelas dari wajah yang kini bersimbah air mata itu.

Siwon sedikit menggeser tubuhnya lalu ambruk di samping Yesung. Kepalanya terasa berat. Rasa lelah dan pengaruh alkohol perlahan membuatnya jatuh tertidur di sebelah _namja _yang sudah lebih dulu tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
